Influenza
by Polkadotdotdot
Summary: After Tony Starks admission to the entire world Pepper Potts hasn't had much time to take care of herself and develops the flu, bringing out Tony's caring side TS/PP *Chapter 16 - THE WEDDING And a sneak preview of the Sequel ;
1. Fever

Lets start with I don't own anything. It's all property of Stan Lee and Marvel! Been a long term fan of the Comics and I was thrilled that they put Pepper in the movie so this is just a harmless story that I thought of after the film.

--

Her eyes were starting to sting from the lack of sleep that had suddenly been thrusted on her. All he had to do was stick to the cards, read the cards and take no questions but no, Tony Stark didn't work that way. Now she was running on 3 hours sleep and night and black coffee that was so thick it could have been easily mistaken for tar.

"Damnit!" Pepper Potts cursed as her cell phone let out another shrill ring.

It was dangerous enough for her to be driving in her current state, let alone answering frantic calls from board members and reporters. With a frustrated sigh she pressed the button on the side of her headset.

"Virgina Potts" she said, her voice a cold monotone from having to say it so many times in one say.

"Virgina!? How are you feeling? It's all over the news, I can't believe you're still even in contact with that man let alone working for him" Pepper sighed under her breath as her Mother rambled on in her ear about how Tony was an unstable lunatic who she needed to get as far away from as possible. Part of that was true, he was a little unstable at times but sometimes she liked him that way. It certainly made her job a little more interesting.

"Mom...Mom..MOM! I have to go, i'll speak to you soon!" She snapped, cutting her mother off. Sure she would probably feel bad about it later but right now she didn't have time to feel guilt.

Her car stopped on the outside driveway that Tony never used, making sure she left room for his cars incase he did decide to leave. Her hands remained on the steering wheel, her eyes focused on the dashboard as she took in a few deep breaths. Her head was killing her and her shoulders ached from the position she had ended up sleeping in, slumped over her home office desk until her alarm woke her up.

"No rest for the wicked" She muttered, grabbing her briefcase and pulling herself from the form fitting car seat.

"Good morning Miss Potts" She smiled despite her bad mood at Jarvis. The AI that Tony had created felt more like a work collegue than just a security system.

"Morning Jarvis, is Tony up?" She asked, walking further into the house.

"Mr Stark is in his workshop" Jarvis said. Pepper gave another sigh and nodded mostly to herself. Where else would Tony Stark be? Since his admission to the world he was constantly working on the suit while ignoring the many meetings and confrence calls that Pepper arranged for him.

Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she made her way to the huge kitchen to pour herself yet another cup of black coffee before moving to her office to dump her briefcase on her desk. She had only been sitting in her chair for 5 minutes before deciding she should probably go and see Tony.

He was exactly where she thought he'd be. In his workshop, strapped into some contraption that wrapped around his arm. She supposed he was doing something to improve the gauntlets of the suit.

"Good morning Miss Potts" she heard him say, his back still turned to her. She smiled despite still being annoyed with his actions.

"Good morning Mr Stark, having another productive day?" She asked, putting some papers down on his desk as he turned around to face her with a smirk.

"Quite productive i'll have you know! I've just managed to...Pepper do you feel alright?" He asked, suddenly taking in her apperance. She was dressed to perfection as she always was but her face looked tired. Her eyes were drawn in with dark circles around them and weren't as sparkly as usual and she looked a little more flushed than she should have been considering the air conditioning was on full.

"I'm fine, just a little tired from trying to sort out the mess that you created, incase you'd forgotten!" she said, trying to sound stronger than she actually felt. Truth was she would give anything to go back to her appartment and curl up in bed with some pain killers. Tony tipped his head to the side as he viewed her through narrowed eyes as if to examine her.

"Really? You don't look like you feel fine..."

"Just what every PA wants to hear..." She muttered, not noticing that he had closed the gap between the two of them and was in the process of putting his hand to her forehead.

"Wh...what are you doing?" She sighed, her eyes looking up at his concerned face.

"You're getting a fever..."

"Mr Stark..." She started, knowing that he wasn't really listening, "Tony, I'm fine. It's lack of sleep..." She suddenly noticed that his eyes were drilling into hers but with a kind of softness behind them that she only saw on occasion.

"Lack of sleep never created a fever" he said quitely, "Jarvis, can you tell me Miss Potts body temperature please?"

"Miss Potts temperature is sitting at 104 Degrees Fahrenheit, 6.5 degrees above normal body temperature"

Pepper scowled and folded her arms over her chest with another sigh, Ignoring the fact Tony was grinning like a mad man. He loved it when he was right.

"Okay so maybe I do but I can't take a day off! I have far too much to do" She exclaimed, useless to fight against the man who was guiding her up the stairs of his work shop and apparently towards one of the guest bedrooms.

"Who says you can't take a day off? As your boss I'm ordering you to take time off to get better" He said, commanding but gently at the same time.

"Well then I should at least go home then..."

"It is unwise for you to drive in your current state" Jarvis suddenly interupted, cutting off her feeble arguement. Even though she didn't want to admit it, the feel of his chest against her back sent a warm fuzzy feeling through her body and his hands gently on her arm made her feel protected.

"You see now come on, you are more than welcome to stay here until you feel better...I don't know why you won't just stay here anyway it would save you a lot of time..." He stopped at the frown on her tired, flushed face, "But now isn't the time. There are clothes here for you and I can send out for anything else you need. Go to bed. Get some sleep"

It felt like it was happening in slow motion. She suddenly felt herself being turned around to face him and a gentle kiss was planted on her forehead before she was once again spun around to face into the immaculate guest bedroom and was pushed gently inside.

--

"What in the hell was that?!" He snapped at himself as he walked away from the room he'd left her in. He hadn't even thought about it. The reaction was completely automatic.

"I believe it was a sigh of affection" Jarvis said adding his own two cents to the equation and making Tony frown even more.

"I'm aware of that but it wasn't a sigh of affection I was planning on making" He stressed, raking a hand through his hair.

Sure he'd always had a soft spot for his personal assistant and over the past few months that soft spot had grown into something he wasn't ready to admit he felt. So he kept it covered with his normal macho attitude, going through a different girl most nights of the week. It wasn't enough now, he hated that he'd put her in harms way even if there was no choice and he wanted to find some way to make it up to her. Taking care of her when she was sick was the least he could do.

Suddenly there was a harsh ring from his table and he noticed that her cell phone had been left on his work bench. It had at least 50 missed calls on it.

"What to do...what to do..." He said, tossing the phone between his hands, "Jarvis, open a window please"

He could barely contain his smile as the small phone was launched outside and into the water below, bouncing off the rocks on its way down.


	2. Presents

EEP! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I almost had a heart attack when I saw how many I had in the space of an hour :-) You guys Rock! Enjoy and keep those reviews up

--

"Jarvis, is Pepper awake yet?" Tony asked, his eyes focused on the tiny rocket launcher he was currently installing into the left arm of his suit. If Jarvis was programmed to sigh, he would have.

"No sir, Miss Potts is not awake. The same way she wasn't awake ten minutes ago and will probably not be awake in the next ten minutes" Jarvis said frankly. Tony scowled and then sighed, continuing his work.

He couldn't put his finger on why he was so worried. It was the flu. Everyone got the flu from time to time, even him although he was always too stubborn to admit it. The thought made him laugh, Pepper was exactly the same, desperate to convice him that she was fine. There was a pang in his chest and he was fairly sure it was guilt. Guilt over how much work she did for him and how he didn't exactly make her job any easier.

"I want to get Pepper a present, Jarvis, what do you think I should get her?" He asked, dropping the tiny screwdriver next to the massive chunk of metal and wires.

"I would suggest a new Blackberry sir" The computer quipped but Tony shook his head sharply.

"No, that's a given. I mean an actual present, you know? Something that someone doesn't need but they want..something...I dunno...pretty" He finished, the word pretty leaving a funny after taste in his mouth. It wasn't exactly a word he said often.

"Jewlery is always an option sir" Once again Tony shook his head.

"Na, too easy" He muttered, absently tapping the glowing metal in the middle of his chest, "What does she drive?"

"An Audi TT convertible sir" He sighed again. That wasn't too bad a car, "You know sir, you could just keep her happy by keeping to your appointments and meetings?" It was the first time in a long time Tony Stark laughed, really laughed.

"Oh..you're serious?" he said after composing himself.

Normally he was great at getting gifts for women, chuck a diamond bracelet at them and they were putty in his hands. Pepper was different. She kept his life in as much order as she could and he certainly didn't make it any easier on her. And he did just launch her cell phone out the window.

_But I don't have anyone but you_

_You're all I have too you know_

"Jarvis, I'm going out for a few hours. Lock the place down until I get back and page me the second Pepper is awake" He ordered, Jarvis responding with various clicks and clamps as almost all doors and windows locked. Without even bothering to change his clothes, he grabbed his Lexus keys from the key rack on the wall and go it, speeding off out of the garage and into the California afternoon.

--

Pepper's head felt no better now she was awake than when she had fallen asleep in the first place. It took a moment for her to realise where she was, her eyes coming to focus on the immaculate white room and her king sized double bed that made her feel tiny in comparison.

"Jarvis?" She croaked, her throat dry and sore.

"Good Morning Miss Potts, how are you feeling?" Jarvis asked. She groaned and let her head fall back into the pillows.

"Like i'm going to die...are there painkillers in the kitchen?"

"There are eight different pain medications available. I would suggest taking two 200 milligrams of Ibuprofen" She smiled weakly at the computer while slowly pulling herself out of the bed on shaky legs.

When she had first been pushed into the room her mind was in a fog, not just because of the fever but because of Tony. Had he really just kissed her on the forehead? It was bad enough that he was making her stay in his home while she was unwell but to suddenly be that intimate when she had no time to prepare, that was possibly more than she could handle.

"Since when do you prepare to be intimate?!" She snapped at herself as she slowly shuffled towards the kitchen and her painkillers. "It was nothing anyway, just a little kiss on the forehead. He does things like that sometimes...doesn't he?" it hadn't really occured to Pepper that she was talking mostly to herself, "Jarvis, where is Tony?"

"Mr Stark is out on an errand at present but he has been informed you are awake and will be returning shortly" Jarvis informed her. She nodded and swallowed her painkillers, chugging back the cold water.

"I know he said I'd to take a few days off but organising his inbox isn't really work...it's like...sudoku. Jarvis where did I leave my Blackberry?"

"Your Blackberry is approximately 69 meters below sea level"

Pepper stopped in her tracks, the glass of water stopping just in front of her face and her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"What? Jarvis are you functioning properly? How can my phone be 69 meters _below sea level_!?" She exclaimed.

"Mr Stark ejected your Blackberry from his workshop window 3 hours ago" Jarvis said, his computerised voice as calm as it always was. Pepper didn't know what to do. She stood frozen, staring ahead blinking rapidly as if it was helping her process the information.

"Are you telling me that Tony launched my cell out of a window?!" She exclaimed, slamming the glass down on the dark granite counter.

"I am not programmed to be able to lie Miss Potts. I believe this is Mr Starks way of relieving you of your workload" He said. She laughed lighting in spite of herself. It probably was Tony's way, all be it completely unorthodox but she knew he probably meant well.

"Can you tell me what he's doing right now or has he sworn you to silence?" She asked with a sigh. She was too tired and felt far too weak to be as angry as she wanted to be.

"I believe he is out buying you a new Blackberry Miss Potts" She smiled as she felt a twinge in her chest and with a giggle to herself she ran her hands through her light hair.

"I'm going into a shower...then I'm going back to bed, okay Jarvis?"

"I will inform Mr Stark when he arrives Miss Potts" He said as she slowly walked back to her room, the anger she had felt before already being taken over by the weak feeling she couldn't get over. Virginia "Pepper" Potts hated being sick.


	3. Pizza

It was amazing how much better you could feel after a good hot shower, how being clean could take that weight from your shoulders. The short burst of energy Pepper had felt since taking her painkillers had soon worn off and once again she found herself back in the oh so comfy king size bed of the guest bedroom she was currently claiming as her own.

Although her eyes were closed she wasn't sleeping, she just didn't have the energy to open them. She was still more than a little peeved that her Blackberry, her lifeline to practically everything in the work, had been launched from a window. It was such a 'Tony' thing to do, she wasn't even sure why she was surprised and she promised herself that if she didn't want something thrown from a window then she wouldn't leave it around Tony Stark.

Suddenly something caught her nose as she inhaled, a sweet scent that she couldn't quite place. There was a light thud to her left as something was put on the bedside table and then bed dipped down with the weight of someone familiar sitting down on the side of the bed carefully.

Pepper didn't dare open her eyes.

She knew exactly who it was, she could smell him. That familiar scent of Hugo Boss and something that was just him, that little extra presence that made her feel a little more secure. It was all she could do to keep her face as still as possible, to will her heart to not beat that little bit faster as she felt his fingers trace gentle lines on the soft skin of the inside of her arm. When she felt his weight lean forward and feel his facial hair on his cheek as he pressed a feather light kiss to her cheek. While her mind was still focused on the feelings, his touch, his smell, suddenly his weight was gone from the bed and she she heard the door close as he left the room.

She gasped for air as her eyes opened, hoping to God he hadn't noticed that she was holding her breath the whole time he was in the room.

--

"Jarvis, Where is Pepper?" Tony asked as he got out of the car, a large bunch of white lillies in his hand and a couple of bags in the other. He had been longer than he'd really wanted to be, getting mobbed coming out of most stores for autographs and photos which he mostly politely declined and he made a mental note to take Pepper up on her offer of arranging some personal security.

"Miss Potts is in her room sleeping" the AI said. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you told me she was awake?" He asked.

"She was sir, but she went back to sleep after having a shower"

Tony nodded to himself, pulling a clear glass vase from under the sink of his kitchen and filling it with water for the Daisies. He hadn't really intended on getting her flowers but on passing a stall he remembered a conversation they had a very long time ago involving flowers.

_"I've always been a Daisy person. I don't know why..."_

So he got her some Daisies, if anything to make the room she was staying in feel a little more personal. He really was always telling her she should just live with him, it would save on her traveling since she was there 99.9 of the time anyway but no, Pepper had always told him that it would close what little personal gap they had left. Would that be such a bad thing?

"I think i'll just check in on her" He muttered to himself, picking up the Vase and walking towards her room.

The room wasn't light but it was enough that he could see her from the doorway. She looked so peaceful just lying there, her eyes closed and chest rising and falling in perfectly timed motion. Gently and as quietly as he could, he slipped over and put the vase down on the left hand beside table before sitting down on the bed next to her, careful not to sit on her himself.

It amazed him that someone who could look so docile could go toe to toe with the likes of him but then that was one of the reasons that she was good at her job. As these thoughts ran through his head, he hadn't realised he was absently stroking her arm and without any hesitation, he leaned over and brushed a gentle kiss on her cheek before standing up and leaving the room, cursing himself as he did it.

"I did it again!" He exclaimed, his head in his hands as he leaned on his work bench.

"Did what sir?"

"It...that...Sigh of affection as you so clinically call it!" he said, looking up around him and dropping his hands to the table. It was like he couldn't help himself.

"Maybe you should do something to take your mind off things sir?" Jarvis suggested. Tony nodded.

"You are so right..."

"Maybe you should clear your emails? After all Miss Potts is not in a fit state to do it" Tony was silent for a moment. It couldn't be that hard surely?

"Okay, fine I will. I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself!" he said, pulling himself to his full height and marching from his workshop to his office.

He smirked as his computer started, as if that was the main hurdle he had to jump, and he began to open his email. 645 unread emails.

"Ah...Well I can fix this, can't be too hard" He muttered to himself, "Lets start by moving the junk to the trash"

630 unread emails.

"Oh boy. Okay, separate folders time..."

--

It had been an hour since he'd been in her room. An hour since she'd inhaled his scent and opened her eyes to see a vase of her favorite flowers sitting next to her and she guessed that was the sweet smell that had invaded her nostrils earlier. She was going to have to face him eventually and she didn't want him to worry anymore than he possibly already was. With a sharp nod to herself she pulled her aching body from the bed and began to check the wardrobe for clothes, deciding that she really didn't want to walk around in a pair of black short shorts and a black fitted Shirt. After a few minutes of raking through various different women's clothes, dreading to know why they existed in the completely male household in the first place.

Pepper smiled at her appearence in the full length mirror, eventually she settled on a pair of knee legth capri jeans, a white fitted tank top and flip-flops. Her eyes lingered a little longer over her face, scowling at how tired and worn she looked.

"No-one ever got over the flu in a day" She muttered to herself, brushing her hair out. She smiled weakly at herself, deciding that she was looking as good as she was going to get under the circumstances.

Quietly she closed the door of her room behind her as she left, a string of curses flowing down the hallway from the direction of Tony's office. Pepper frowned, following the sounds until she came to a halt in the kitchen. On the counter was a black box with a card sitting on the top.

_to Pepper, Just a few little things to let you know how much I need you_

_p.s I'm sorry I threw your Blackberry out of the window_

_Tony _

Unconscious, a grin spread over Pepper's face while she opened the box. Inside, tucking in beside the scrunched up paper padding, was a brand new Blackberry tied in a bow but that wasn't what interested her the most. Next to it was a box and in it was an oval shaped white gold locket, tiny twisted flowers engraved on the front. She grinned, holding it up in front of her face and watching as it twisted in the light. It was perfect. It wasn't tacky or over the top. It was simple and so completely her. Her focus was pulled from the silver chain by another sudden stream of curses flowing from the direction of Tony's office.

There she found him, pacing back on forth with a phone in his hand and a look of complete frustration over his face. She watched from the doorway with an amused smile as his free hand raked through his hair.

"Look I know that shipment is late but there is a damn good...Well GO TO HELL!" Tony shouted, slamming the phone down harder than he really intended to and he sunk down into his chair, his head tipped back.

"Need a hand?" She asked, his head shooting up in surprise.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Pepper shrugged.

"I was but I feel better. What are you doing?" She asked, fearing the answer. Tony looked a little sheepish.

"Well I figured since you're taking a few sick days I should try and do some of my own work" Pepper grinned.

"Not as easy as it looks huh?" His head suddenly fell to the table and he groaned.

"I don't know how you do it! First I had hundreds of emails, all of them important and half of them wanted me to call different people so I did only to get handed various bullshit excuses and accusations about late shipping and payments" He said, his voice muffled slightly by the fact he was talking into his arm that his head was leaning on. Pepper laughed as best she could, her throat was starting to become sore again. He smiled weakly at her as he raised his head.

"Miss Potts, I don't think I've ever seen you looking so..."

"I know...Worn out, tired, sick..." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to say casual...but now that you bring that up how are you feeling?" He said softly. Her shoulders moved in a silent laugh to herself.

"Like death in flip flops" She quipped, "I was also less than happy to hear about the fate of my Blackberry..." Tony's eyes widened and his mouth opened, ready to defend himself but Pepper cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"But Thank you for the new one" She said quietly, fingering the locket around her neck, their eyes locking. Both of them knew nothing would be said about the white gold trinket, Pepper would continue to wear it while Tony would continue to smile about it. Suddenly he shot to his feet.

"Okay, I'm starving and I'm sick of this, so that being said, how about take out? Chinese? Thai?" He asked, both his hands bobbing up and down like scales as if literally measuring the decision. Pepper smiled and shrugged.

"Whatever you want Tony" He grinned at her and tossed the phone between his hands.

"Great! Pizza it is!"

--

This story is going somewhere I promise! I just like to throw in a bit of harmless fluff for now!


	4. Night Light

Righty, let me start by first thanking everyone for the great reviews and tips ) I know that I suddenly changed from lilies to Daisies. I think I got distracted by the Daisies on my living room table ha ha. Also I know that I made Pepper's Fever a bit high. I live in the UK and we don't work in Fahrenheit and I got a bit confused. Yes if it was that high, she would be in hospital. Happy reading!

--

If Pepper was honest, the last thing she wanted was pizza. Or Chinese. Or Thai. She forced her way through one slice and was starting to feel more than a little queasy. The two of them had collapsed in a heap next to each other on her bed, the wide screen TV on and Tony flicking through the channels, never having the attention span to stay on the same channel for more than ten minutes. Despite the fact her temperature had dropped over the course of the day (She guessed it was because of the painkillers Jarvis had kindly suggested she take) it had shot back up and now she felt like she didn't have the energy to move. He picked up the box and put it to the side of the bed before giving her a quick side ways glance. She looked pale again.

"Feeling better?" He asked in hope but feeling more that a little disappointed when she shook her head.

"Nope, if anything I feel worse" She muttered, sinking deeper into the fluffy duvet they were currently lying on top of. He pressed his hand to her forehead and winced slightly at her temperature.

"Well your temperature is back up so no doing anything active" He said, "So that means staying away from work!" She smiled at him lightly.

"Believe me, I'm in no mood to deal with anything to do with Stark industries right now" she didn't miss the slightly wounded look that crossed Tony's face. "You don't really count in that sense" She added quickly.

They remained in silence for a while, absently watching the TV mounted on the wall. He hadn't even noticed the fact that Pepper was rapidly starting to fade and he only realised when her head hit his shoulder. His head spun to look at her in surprise, his face softening at the sight of the red head and his arm slowing moving out of the way so he could wrap it around her shoulder. The corners of his mouth lifted in a silent smile and she sighed in contentment, her head against his neck. He hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time, especially not with a woman.

She smiled too, thankful that he couldn't see from the angle they were sitting at. She was comfortable, warm, safe but uneasy at the same time. An invisible line had just been crossed and all it took was a single arm movement that neither of them were regretting at that particular moment in time. She watched his other hand absently tapping on his chest, tiny 'tink' sounds being made from the small that he was tapping on. Pepper had noticed that it was becoming a habit of his but she couldn't tell what kind of habit. Was it nervous? Content? Or was he just reminding himself that it was part of him now, that he really was part machine? Her hand quivered a little as she lifted it, reaching out to hold onto his that was still tapping at his chest. He didn't resist and the tapping stopped.

"Does it bother you?" Tony asked after a few more minutes of silence. Pepper frowned.

"Does what bother me?" She asked quietly.

"This" He said, tapping on his chest as best he could while still holding her hand. She smiled sadly, taking in a breath and he dreaded the answer, terrified that she'd say that it did.

"Does it bother me the circumstances it came to be in existance? Yes. Does it bother me that you tap on it when we're watching a movie? Yes." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"But why would something that keeps you alive, that keeps your heart beating, bother me?" she asked softly. He smiled. It wasn't smug or cocky. It was a genuine smile that came from her words and the warm feeling it gave him in his chest.

"Because I'm a human night light?" He quipped, feeling her shake in light giggles at his side. Her arms were around him totally now and they were all but lying down.

"Well...it's a good thing I'm afraid of the dark"

--

It wasn't long until Pepper had fallen asleep, her head against Tony's shoulder and her arms wrapped around him. Tony on the other hand was wide awake, his mind going over their conversation again and again. It was starting to make his head spin. What did that mean?

_"Well...it's a good thing I'm afraid of the dark"_

Was it just meant to comfort him, to let him know that she didn't care about the reactor stuffed in his chest or was it hinting at something else? He was too scared to ask, too scared of the possible rejection that could easily occur. Rejection would lead to awkwardness and that would eventually lead to Pepper walking out of his life. That, he couldn't handle.

Yet he was desperate to know because that was what he did, he got answers. He saw a problem and his logical mind fixed it but this was something that, for once, he couldn't fix with calculations and a screw driver. That annoyed him. He meant it when he told her she was all he had, now it was turning out she was all he wanted as well. He still occasionally mentally kicked himself for not just sucking it up and kissing her that night when he had the chance, one of those romantic moments that would have made a great story. It probably would have been better if he hadn't totally abandoned her on the balcony.

His focus was suddenly dragged from the sleeping woman next to him to the news flash that had just popped up.

_"There has been a hostage situation developing...police say that no one has been yet..."_

He had only heard the brief details of what was going on but the pictures to the side of the reporter told him enough and that nudging feeling inside was telling him to go and put the suit on and deal with it. Gently and as slowly as he could, he wormed himself out of her grasp, frowning when it didn't work and she started to stir. In the darkness he could see her blue eyes looking up at him sleepily. He put a finger to his lips, silently telling her to be quiet and to go back to sleep.

"I gotta go, I won't be long" he whispered to her. She gave him a sleepy smile and a nod, staring into his brown eyes. He couldn't help himself, leaning forward, he closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips against hers, relaxing when she didn't pull away. Suddenly all thoughts of being sick were forgotten as his tongue ran along hers and his hand gently traced the side of her face. He almost groaned against her as her hand slid up the back of his neck, playing with his hair. It was over too soon for both of them as they pulled away, a mixture of confusion, panic and passion that neither of them had felt.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" He whispered, his eyes burning into hers.

She smiled at him and he kissed her one last time before leaving the room and leaving Pepper alone in the room, wide awake and her heart thudding in her chest.


	5. Thoughts

The hostage situation was the easy part. All it took was one look at him and the three men melted into blubbering heaps on the floor, it was pathetic really. That simply allowed him to pick them up and toss them outside where the authorities were waiting with handcuffs. He was glad it was easy too, his mind wasn't as sharp as it should have been and he knew exactly why.

The view from where he was sitting was stunning, a blanket of darkness dotted by hundreds of tiny glowing lights. Far off in the distance he could see his own glowing lights. His home sitting on the top of the hill above Malibu beach, all up lit from the sides. He wasn't ready to go back yet, not until he figured out what the hell it was that just happened before he left. She was lying there, sleepy, ill and still looking a million dollars, looking up at him like he was the only person in the world. He'd done what felt the most natural to him. He'd kissed her.

He hadn't expected her to kiss back but it wasn't exactly heart stomping that she did. Maybe she was sleep kissing, can you do that? No, He could still feel her hand running up his neck to his hair and the sensation was making him dizzy.

"Sir, I'm reading a rise in adrenaline levels and a sharp increase in heart rate" Jarvis informed him, "Is everything well?" Tony smiled and laughed softly. The AI could do practically anything, could pick up on most tones of voice but this was way beyond Jarvis and his programming.

"I don't fall in love" Tony said quietly to himself.

"I didn't say that sir, I was only informing you that your body was showing signs of the 'fight or flight' reaction" Jarvis said.

Tony smiled. Fight or flight was right and he could do both if he wanted. It wasn't as simple as 'assistant and boss fall for each other, go out, get married, have kids and grow old.' He was Iron Man and that was not an easy thing to get involved with. There were people out there who would happily stoop so low as to use her against him, he wasn't sure he was ready to put her in that kind of danger. Not Pepper.

"Jarvis, what do you think?" He asked.

"About what sir?" The AI replied. Tony frowned, the damn AI knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Pepper...and Me"

Jarvis was silent for a moment but Tony wasn't surprised. Jarvis mostly dealt with things like weather reports, stock reports and house security. As intelligent as the AI was, he wasn't experienced with Tony asking these questions.

"I think that you are showing the classic sighs of intense infatuation sir, better know in most cultures as love" He finally replied. Tony scowled at the clinical way he said love. Like it was something that could be cured with a trip to the doctors.

"Increased heart rate, dilated pupils, adrenaline surge...not to mention that you seem to talk about her on a daily basis"

"That's because she's my assistant, we work very closely together" He snapped. Suddenly he was very happy he hadn't programmed Jarvis to giggle.

"Yes sir, because mentioning something she had said that made you laugh in your personal journals is really work related" Jarvis quipped as best he could. He sighed. The more he thought about it, the more it all made sense. She 'got' him, she put up with all of his little quirks and annoying habits that would and on more than one occasion have sent most assistants running for the hills. He smiled as he closed his eyes thinking about her. Her smile, her laugh, her blue eyes, even the way she chewed the tops of pens when she was nervous.

"Sir, reading an increase in heart rate"

"Yeah...she does that"

--

"Jarvis, can you turn the heat up? Its freezing in here" Pepper muttered, her arms wrapped around herself. After finally leaving the bed, she discovered she couldn't be bothered getting changed from her shorts and shirt and now she was sitting on one of the many large sofas, admiring the beautiful view.

He had kissed her. Twice. All those walls she had spent years building to resist his charm had crumbled in the space of one afternoon in his company. There was no work to get in the way, nothing to be formal with, nothing for him to sign. The worst thing of all was that she had enjoyed it, his touch was still burned into his skin, her heart thumping in her chest so hard that she was sure it was going to break a rib.

Tony Stark was an easy man to fall in lust with. Everyone knew that. Different girl practically each night of the week, he was lucky if he could remember their names the next day and Pepper was always the one to clean up after him. Those girls only saw the flash cars, the big house and the billions of dollars that he had made. They didn't see the man that Pepper saw, when he thought she wasn't looking. Past the bravado, he was caring and kind and funny. Not the charming funny he used to get girls into bed, but the kind of funny that only she saw when they had actual conversations.

But it wasn't as simple as all that. He was Iron Man. Superhero. Daredevil. Risk taker. Even as she sat there alone with her thoughts she was worrying about him. Not knowing was the worst part. She supposed that part of her had always thought about him that way, she was married to her job and he was pretty much her job. Her parents thought she was crazy, that she could have any job she wanted. It's true, she could. One letter from him and she could work anywhere else in the world but that wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted him.

"I don't...do I?" She muttered.

"You don't what Miss Potts?" Jarvis suddenly spoke up causing Pepper to jump in surprise. She smiled lightly, forgetting that the AI was even there.

"Jarvis, do you ever worry when Tony goes out to do his super hero thing?" She asked.

"I am not programmed to worry Miss Potts"

"Humour me"

"I am with him as we speak, He has uploaded a personal travel version of me into his suit" He said. Pepper smiled.

"Well...at least he's got someone" She muttered drawing her knees up to her chest. She'd never felt more alone in her life, waiting for him to come home.

To see his smiling yet tired face as he'd come up the stairs from the garage. She'd run over to him and throw her arms around his neck, holding him close to her just to check he was alright. He'd tell her that he was of course but she wouldn't believe him. Then he would kiss her, softly at first but then harder and with so much passion it would make her weak at the knees. They would fall onto the bed and he'd reassure her that everything was fine in his own way, both of them as needy as each other. Then she would fall asleep against his chest because tomorrow it would probably happen all over again.

She caught her breath as her eyes flew open, the vivid images that she just saw and the aching in her chest confirming what she was sure she already knew. She was in love with Tony Stark. She didn't have time to dwell on her knew revelation, the clunks and clangs on the machines down the stairs told her enough.

He was home.


	6. Cold

The place was quite when he crashed in through the hole in the room that he still hadn't patched up. If anything he was finding it pretty handy and he made a mental note to look into having a sky light in his garage. His mind was still reeling as he was clamped down, his machines taking his suit off bit by bit. He thought of Pepper, of their kiss, of what he was going to say to her. He was sure he knew how he felt and he was sure he knew what needed to be done. He just didn't know if he had the strength to do it.

He could fly halfway around the globe, take on terrorists solo but confessing his feelings to the one person that could tear him apart scared the hell out of him. That was no small thing.

Slowly and silently, on bare feet, Pepper slid down the steps towards where she knew he'd be. She didn't care that she was still feeling under the weather, that she was freezing or that she was only wearing black short shorts and a black fitted tee. What was the point in delaying this and making it awkward. For a second she had thought of running out to her car and driving home but that just would have made things worse, plus Jarvis had the place locked down. Her legs felt weak with each step she was taking and she braced herself against the railing as she approached the door frame.

"Hey" He said quietly catching her by surprise. He stood across the room, his back to the doorway that she was standing hugging herself in. He didn't turn around but he wasn't doing anything either. He just stood leaning on his work bench, his shoulders hunched and his gaze towards the surface. He couldn't look at her yet, not with what he wanted to say.

"Are you okay?" she asked, daring to take a few more steps towards him. He smiled sadly and drew in a sharp breath.

"Hm Yes...and No" He said, "See I've been doing some thinking..."

"Me too" Pepper suddenly cut in. She felt like she had no control, that she was hovering above the situation, looking down and screaming 'Stop moron! STOP!'

"What happened before you left..." She started, her gaze burning his back.

"I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry..." He said quickly, dreading to hear her tell him that it was a mistake but she didn't, she smiled. Even though he couldn't see it, she smiled.

"I'm not..." She said in a hurry, "I've spent years trying to not give in to whatever kind of charm you decide to put on and it's worked pretty well so far but over the past month, it's become pretty damn clear that it's not working anymore" Her voice was quiet but strong. So strong that it made Tony turn around and stare at her, like he was examining her, trying to figure out the problem in front of her, his head tipped to the side and his arms folded in front of his chest. It wasn't a comforting look but she would be damned if she was going to stop now. Time to be brave, she told herself. Over. And over.

"I don't care if you fire me...you can do whatever you want but i'm going to finish what you started by laying my cards out on the table" She sucked in a breath to her already aching chest, "I love you"

Her words felt like a sledgehammer to the chest, like someone had kicked him in the throat. He couldn't breath, his mind spinning. She loved him, she actually used the 'L' word. No woman had ever used that word with him. Okay so some 'loved' him but none were 'in love' with him. It made what he was about to say even harder.

"When I was taken, I thought of a lot of things. Things that I missed, lots of things. Cars, Steak, Scotch but I only ever missed one person. I missed you most of all because..." He paused and looked to the ground while Pepper silently begged him to go on. She needed to hear this.

"Because...you're the other part of me. You're the reason I want to try and be a better person, I know I fail at that...a lot but..I'm trying..because I love you too"

They both stood silently staring at one another, unsure of what to do next. So they had just admitted they loved each other, so what? That didn't make things any easier. It made them clearer yes, but easier was a different ball game. Easy did not involve a gold and red super suit that was expected to be worn whenever there was a world crisis. He shook his head and she stepped forward closing the gap between them.

"But this can't happen" he said softly. Pepper blinked up at him, significantly shorter since she was no longer in high heels. She looked confused, hurt, angry and something he just couldn't read. Stubborn maybe?

It was like the air had suddenly been pushed from her body and she was starting to feel all the aches and pains that she had pushed away. She had just finally come out and admitted something that she promised herself, for her own good, she would never say.

"Really? and why is that?" Her voice was so quiet, he would barely be able to hear her if she hadn't been standing so close to him. His eyes screwed shut, suddenly having her so close made him mind scramble and he wasn't so sure he could think of the argument that he had originally planned on using.

"It's not safe" He muttered and she let out a bewildered laugh.

"...and?"

"I've gone over how this is meant to go in my mind thousands of times Pepper but not once did I ever think i'd be saying no, but this can't happen" He finished weakly, turning his back on her. It was one of the most hurtful things he could have done at that moment. She scowled, wishing she had on a pair of heels she could stamp with.

"Coward" It was the wrong thing to say and she knew it. She could feel it as he spun around, grabbing her by the shoulders and glaring into her eyes with his own. His face was inches from hers and his grip was more than a little tight but she wasn't afraid. She'd made her bed, now she would lie in in.

"What did you call me?" He growled. She didn't blink. She didn't dare move.

"You heard me...you're saying that this is to keep me safe but it's not...it's so you can keep your own feelings at a safe distance"

"No it's not..."

"Yes it is!" She was shouting now, fighting against his grip, "Well i'm not so afraid of losing something that I don't want to risk having it first!"

He let her go, stumbling backwards from the invisible blow that she had just hit him with. She'd hit the nail right on the head. He'd played over that night so many times in his head. Him, lying there helpless as his heart walked out of the door, thinking of the older mans words.

_I'm sorry you had to involve Pepper in this, it's a shame she had to die_

So many images had run through his mind, not knowing if she was already dead or if her name was just marked and he still had time. With every ounce of strength he had, he crawled towards the present she had left him, the present that ended up saving his life. That would never have happened without her. He realised he had still to answer her, she was still glaring at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"Fine" She said breathing out when he didn't speak. With as much dignity and strength as she could muster, she turned around and walked back towards the stairs, slowly making her way back to her room where she intended to get changed and ready to leave. He stood watching her go, not sure he could be as brave as she was. The truth was he was more afraid of losing her than anything else in his life. He had some serious thinking to do.

--

"Jarvis, I'm leaving. Please open the doors for me" She said slowly pushing her way into her room and sitting down on the end of the bed that was far away from the door.

"I don't suggest that course of action Miss Potts, your temperature is currently at 102 Fahrenheit and your heart rate has increased. It is not safe for you to drive" He informed her. Silent tears began to trail down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, her body giving up on her when she needed it to last just that little bit longer.

"I'll be fine" She sighed, "Just let me go, please?"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that course of action until you have had at least 12 hours rest"

She willed herself to snarl, to think of some bitchy comment or even to muster the strength to flip the damn AI off. Nothing came, her arms didn't respond, his legs didn't respond. All that happened was her body tipped to the side, her head hitting the pillow in a gentle thud. She hated how comfortable she felt.

He didn't bother knocking. What was the point, he'd only be told to go away. Instead he quietly opened the door, his head tipping to the side to view her body. She was lying on her side, head on the pillow but without any sheets and her back was to him. He was certain that if she wasn't asleep she could hear him anyway.

Slowly he walked over to the bed and sat himself down on the other side, legs casually swinging up and onto the mattress. She didn't move, didn't even flinch but he knew she was awake. He knew what her breathing was like when she was sleeping and she most certainly wasn't relaxed enough to sleep.

"You could get kidnapped?" He said simply.

"...I could"

"You could get shot?"

"Yup"

"You would never have privacy again..."

"Oh so I had privacy before?" He turned his head towards her and smiled, she still hadn't turned around.

"But...I said once that you were all I had, and I meant it but really...if I don't take a risk now...I'm not gonna have anything to lose in the first place" He said quietly. She smiled despite the tears that were running horizontally across her face. They sat in silence, Tony never feeling more vulnerable in his life. Just as his weight shifted to get off the bed and leave the room, Pepper spoke.

"Tony...I'm cold" She quipped. He grinned and bounced back on the bed, pulling her body against his own and wrapping his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. She sighed in contentment, enjoying the warm feeling that was spreading through her body.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	7. 8 Months Later

_**8 Months Later**_

A lot could happen in eight months, Pepper discovered. She yawned and stretched as she woke, Jarvis opening the blinds of the bedroom and informing her of the days events and weather. Her right arm stretched out and felt along the bed, she knew he wouldn't be there. He was always awake before she was but still, every morning she did the same thing, on the off chance that he had slept in.

A lot had happened since her bout with the flu, since their admission to each other. Her original plans to take things slow and not rush into anything sudden was forgotten 3 months later when they both decided she should move her things. Not that she had a choice, she had from to the office to come home to an empty apartment and a post it note from Tony telling her to leave her keys at reception because she didn't live there anymore.

The old Pepper would have been irate, livid at Tony's complete lack of boundaries. This was a new Pepper.

Being with each other had changed both of them, Pepper a little more than Tony. She could relax, she wasn't his assistant. She was his girlfriend and manager. She had learned to cut loose once in a while and that sometimes breaking a schedule and not returning a phone call straight away wasn't the worst thing in the world. In turn Tony took a little more responsibility for things, he kept to certain meetings and business arrangements that she had organised. Okay, he didn't stick to as many as Pepper would have liked but it was enough.

With one last stretch she pulled herself from their bed, playing with the diamond engagement ring as she did. The press had a field day when they found out. Pepper couldn't even walk down the street without constantly being followed by photographers and reporters, all dying to know what it was like to be the other half of Iron Man. She could handle it, she just made sure she was always dressed nicely and didn't look half dead when she left their home. There was nothing worse than finding yourself snapped with no make-up.

It was a casual day today, she thought, pulling jeans and a white tank top out of her wardrobe. She pulled them on and finished the job with a pair of red Converse high tops. Tony would no doubt be in the shop, so she was surprised to see him standing there in a suit, apparently preparing to leave for the office. He grinned at her when she caught his eye.

"Morning" He drawled, apparently a little more tired than he looked. She smiled, walking up to him and kissing him lightly, her arms going around his neck.

"Oh, watch the suit..." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Please...you didn't care about the 3000 dollar custom Armani number that ended up on the floor last night..." She teased, loving the slight blush that rose on his cheeks. He kissed her again, it was all he could think of doing.

"Well that might be the case...but I have a meeting this morning and then a press conference later, What are you doing?" He asked, noticing the jeans. She shrugged.

"Its my day off so I'm going out for a while" She said with a smile. Tony frowned while Pepper walked over to the coffee pot and poured some for herself.

"Who's going with you?" He asked. Pepper shrugged.

"No-one, I figured I could have a little me time...you know? Me...okay and probably the press but we have an understanding going on" She laughed lightly. Tony still kept frowning, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows practically coming together.

"What?" She asked.

"I just...don't like it" He sighed, hanging his head in defeat. She smiled and put the coffee mug down so she could wrap her arms around his neck once more, his fore head dropping down to lean on hers and his eyes closed.

"Tony, have I been kidnapped yet?"

"...No"

"Have I been shot?"

"...No"

"Well then, I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry so much, it's not good for you" She said, feeling him sigh, "But if it makes you feel better, you can call Rhodey and maybe he'll come with me" He opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"Good, that does make me feel better" He said, his arms wrapping a little tighter around her waist. She returned the grin.

"Okay, but if there's speculation in the tabloids that I'm cheating on you because I was seen out with another man, then don't blame me!"

That had been one of the harder parts of their relationship. The stories, the accusations, girls coming out of the woodwork claiming to have slept with Tony while he was most certainly completely faithful to Pepper. She knew they weren't true and after awhile she learned to do what Tony did, ignore them. She knew the truth, that was all that really mattered.

"Right, as much as I don't want to I need to leave, I'm going to be really really late!" He sighed, giving her one last kiss before reluctantly letting her go. She watched as he picked up his briefcase and walked towards the door, giving her one last wink before disappearing outside. Pepper was content to watch the spot where he had disappeared for a moment longer before turning away to watch a little news before leaving for the day.

_"And it turns out the rumours are true, Virginia Potts was spotted out shopping in Malibu sporting a 6.0 carat diamond engagement ring. Although both parties have refused to comment..."_

"Oh my god...THAT is news?!" She exclaimed, a look of complete astonishment across her face, "People get engaged everyday!"

"Yes but not all of them get engaged to a famous multi-billionaire superhero" Jarvis cut in making Pepper laugh. She just didn't see Tony that way anymore. To her, he was just Tony. The excited little boy in a grown mans body who liked nothing more than to play with his extremely expensive toys. She sighed and switched off the TV, jumping off the sofa to pick up her things for going out. In a way she was glad that Rhodes was possibly coming with her, she didn't feel like getting mobbed by fan girls all asking about Tony. He would probably have loved how possessive she got, that was the main reason she'd never tell him.

"Okay Jarvis, i'm heading out now. Lock it down behind me"

--

The man grinned as the blue prints to the Stark mansion were dropped infront of him, every small detail there in black and white.

"And you're sure this is everything?" He growled to the smaller man who had put the papers down. He nodded and his superior smiled.

"Good, this is a very complex security system, we'll need to be very careful. Leave nothing to chance!"

"What if Stark is home?"

"He won't be, he has a press conference"

"What if the girl is home, the red head?"

"Kill her"


	8. Give

"You really didn't have to come with me you know" Pepper said with a light smile to Rhodes as they both got out of her Lexus (A late birthday present from Tony.) Rhodes shook his head.

"I was happy to do it, Tony practically offered to by me a small country until I said I would. You know he just worries" He said. Pepper grinned.

No one was less surprised at the new relationship that Rhodes. For years he ha watched them dance around each other, the lingering looks, the flirty banter and god, that burning sexual tension. It was all he could do to not lock them in a room together and leave them to work it out. They balanced each other out in his opinion. She calmed him down, kept him grounded, metaphorically speaking.

"Hey, what time does..."She was going to ask about his press conference but her attention was suddenly pulling in a different direction. The front door had been blown from its hinges, glass lying everywhere.

"Jarvis?" She called out, stepping tentatively inside, her feet crunching with every step she took. No reply. It was strange, even though the front door has been burst open the rest of the house looked remarkable untouched.

"What in the holy hell?" Rhodes muttered to himself, following Pepper inside to have a look around as she tried to get Jarvis working again.

"Who would break in an not trash the place?" She muttered. Rhodes frowned.

"Someone who knows exactly what it is they're looking for" He said, his voice low. Pepper knew exactly what they would be looking for. Beeps filled the air as Jarvis came back on line, immediately turning red and flashing.

"ALERT ALERT, UNKNOWN PERSONS IN THE VICINITY" he announced, the siren that went with it so loud that Pepper had to cover her ears.

"Stay here!" Rhodes shouted over the noise, jogging towards the stairs down to the work shop and the suit. Pepper shook her head and followed anyway, feeling safer when he was near.

They could both see them as they descended the stairs, four men all dressed in black, digging through Tony's things. One of them cursing.

"Hurry up! The alarm just went off!" he bellowed, the other men becoming a little more frantic. Slowly Rhodes slipped inside, picking up a spare metal pipe as he did so, hiding around the side of the work bench. Pepper hugged the wall, staying out of sight and she suddenly wished Rhodes had a gun on him. There were none in the house, for a man who used to build weapons, Tony never liked having a gun around.

"Sir I heard something!" One of the men announced to the larger man who was clearly in charge. He grunted.

"Well? Check it then!" He barked causing the smaller man to jump. As he walked around one side of the bench, Rhodes crawled the opposite way, getting behind him and with one swift movement, cracking him over the head with the metal bar. He crumbled to the floor without so much as a squeak.

--

Life was good for Tony Stark. His business had revived itself looking into alternate fule and bio crops, he had a fiance who knew him inside and out and, hey, he was Iron Man. There was a spring in his step as he walked from the press conference, finally managing to get them back on his side.

"Jane, hold all my calls please" He said to his receptionist, a slightly older woman who just smiled and nodded at him. It was a new thing for Tony, hiring receptionists for their skills and not their looks. But he was dealing well. He poured himself a small scotch and sat down at his desk, deeply inhaling before his eyes focused on his computer screen. In the corner there was a red home symbol flashing. He raised an eyebrow and opened the window, his eyes going wide. Jarvis was offline and the door had been breached. Without a second though he was on his feet and out of the door, the glass forgotten as it felt to the floor, spilling the contents.

--

"Banks, what the hell are you doing over there?!" The large man shouted, frustration starting to show on his face. Pepper starting to panic, she could see the man getting closer and closer to where Rhodes was and he was armed. Heavily.

"What the hell!?" He shouted, seeing his man lying on the floor in a crumpled heap, bleeding heavily from a wound on his head. She watched in horror as Rhodes tried to sneak behind him but was caught, the man spinning round and grappling the bar from his hand, it falling to the floor with a harsh clang. Rhodes reeled backwards as a punch landed him on the left cheek then another on his right. Pepper felt helpless, there was nothing she could do.

She knew Tony would kill her for what she was about to do and she wasn't really sure if it was brave or insane. Suddenly she jumped from her hiding spot, in full view of the remaining three men.

"Hey! Good luck finding the suit!" She shouted, all four men turning to look at her. Rhodes was shaking his head, blood running from his nose. The larger man grinned.

"Get her!" He roared, Pepper breaking out into a run back up the stairs. It was only now occurring to her that she really hadn't thought her plan through well enough, but she was hopefully buying Rhodes a little bit of time. She knew the house like the back of her hand and she ran out through the double doors to the pool. Before they could see her she grabbed the cleaning hose and pulled it across the door side with her into a small alcove. From where she was sitting, she could see the two men. One of them stayed in the house to search while the other came outside, not noticing the hose. Suddenly she yanked it hard and he tripped, falling into the pool with a splash and sinking to the bottom from the weight of his armour and gun. She sighed, she didn't like the idea of drowning someone but this wasn't a game. And she wasn't playing.

--

"I'm only going to ask this one more time. Where is the suit?" The large man had Rhodes by the collar and was staring him straight in the eye. Rhodes shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he said, knowing that the answer wouldn't cut it. The man laughed.

"I know you're a close friend of Tony Stark so you either tell me where the suit is or I'm going to kill both you and the red head that is currently hiding somewhere in this house" He snarled. Rhodes sighed. He knew where the suit was but there was first no way that he would tell this lunatic but also he didn't know how to get to it. Tony was the only one who knew the entry codes.

"I don't think that'll be happening" A voice came from the garage entrance. Tony stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes burning with complete and utter rage. The larger man smiled.

"Mr Stark, how nice of you to join us. It's about time the party is almost over" He snarled, "Now, tell me where the suit is!" He demanded, grabbing Rhodes around the neck and holding the gun to his temple.

--

She could hear him as she walked back into the house. He was walking around the bedrooms, close to her walk in closet (Something she was very private about.) She could see him now as she gently and silently slid through the dark hallway, picking up a near by vase that she could use. He opened the door to their master bedroom and peaked inside. Happy that she wasn't in there. He spun around and once again faced her closet, it was usually locked but she remembered that she had kept it open today. It was locked for a good reason. Her wedding dress was in there.

The man whistled as his eyes danced over the fabric and the jewelry that hung with it and Pepper began to see red. With a burst of energy and bravery she ran forward and with all her strength smashed the vase over his head. He dropped to the floor like a stone. Pepper stood looking down at the body for a few moments, taking in huge gulps of breath as she did. It was only the roar of a car engine that pulled her focus.

--

"It's not here" He said simply, the large man growling in response, "How did you get in here?" Tony demanded, stepping forward. The man shrugged.

"That isn't your concern" He quipped making Tony laugh.

"Really? Well you're in my home wrecking all my stuff and planning to steal a very valuable piece of my property...so I think it is" He growled. The man began to shift backwards, dragging Rhodes with him as he did, the gun still to his head.

"We had a man on the inside of your company, now, where is the suit?" He shouted. There was an eerie silence as his voice echoed and Tony smiled.

"Hear that? That silence means that the authorities have been called" He was itching the put the suit on but it would take more time that he had, "That means that you should just give up, and put the gun down"

"NO! You will tell me or someone is going to die!" He shouted, the gun pointed in Tony's direction.

All he registered was the first three sounds. Those horrible sounds. The crunch of the broken glass under her feet. The shot from the gun. That awful noise that caught in her throat as she fell backwards against the wall, hands hovering over her stomach where the bullet had torn through. He didn't even notice her slide down the stairs, none of them had. The sound of her suddenly being there had spooked the stranger causing him to spin and shoot in her direction but it gave Rhodes the quick advantage to disarm the man and knock him out.

He didn't register what was happening behind him. The SWAT team swarming in, the chaos as they arrested the men. All he could think about was how light she felt as he picked her up, the feeling of the blood soaking through his shirt. Her blood. He begged her not to close her eyes, reminding her that she had made him a promise and he didn't buy the rock on her finger just for decoration. She laughed.

He didn't feel Rhodes hold him by the shoulders as the paramedics lifted her from him. He didn't hear Rhodes telling him that he would follow the ambulance with his car. He felt the blood and the give of the unbelievable pressure that had been building in his chest from the first moment he had told her that he'd loved her.


	9. Blood

Okay so what started out as a cute story about Pepper getting the flu has developed into something a little bit darker. Hope you're all enjoying!

WARNING: MATURE THEMES. DON'T START FLAMING BECAUSE I'M GIVING YOU ADVANCED WARNING (It's not actually graphic, its just mature) AND THE OPTION NOT TO READ THE SECTION IN _ITALICS _

--

He wasn't sure exactly how long she'd been in surgery for. Rhodes had brought him a change of clothes since his suit was saturated in blood. Her blood. As quickly as he could he pulled on the jeans, shirt and trainers that Rhodes had brought, not even caring that a suit that cost most people a months wages was about to be taken to be burned.

"Mr Stark do you need me call anyone?" A nurse asked him. He didn't even bother to look up at her as he shook his head, his tired eyes cast to the floor. The nurse walked away sadly shaking her head. Rhodes sat next to him, his hand on his friends shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Tony okay? Pepper won't think so" Rhodes told him. It didn't make him feel any better. If she wasn't with him then she wouldn't have been there in the first place. She wouldn't be lying on an operating table. He tipped his head back and screwed his eyes shut, his mind suddenly flooded of images of her. The shine her eyes got when she was smiling at him, the adorable laugh she had when he said something funny, even the sigh that had the smallest hint of a smile behind it that she gave when he went off on a tangent. It was those little things that only he noticed and it took all his control to keep his thoughts positive.

He loved working with her, constantly trying to put her off and tease her while she was trying to keep him on track. She'd snap at him but he knew she didn't mean it. She always made up for it at the end of the day, and it wasn't like he didn't ask for it. He loved having her on his arm at black tie events, it was a rare thing to be with a woman who not only looked stunning but could also hold an intelligent conversation, but his favorite time was when they were just together. Jeans, Tshirts and TV. He could be working on his car or on the suit while Pepper would happily just be hanging out on the sofa, both of them just content to be in the same room as each other. He smiled thinking about how many times she had snaked her arms around his neck from behind, gently kissing him on the cheek, her skin against his. It would never take long before he'd drop the wrench to the floor and follow her to their bedroom like a giddy teen.

"I'm going to go get us some coffee okay?" Rhodes said to him, patting him on the back and walking out of the private waiting room , leaving Tony to give in to the sleep that was starting to claim him.

--

_As soon as his suit was off she flew at him, wrapping her arms around his neck while his own caught her around her waist, holding her body against his. She did this every time he came back from something, it was like a release of the tension that always built when he left. She knew it would be like this a lot of the time, the constant terror and worry that he won't come back. _

_Without saying a word he pressed his lips against hers, a mixture of love, lust and desperation driving him as they fell back on the sofa. He made love the same way he did almost everything else, with concentration. Sometimes it was rough though he'd never hurt her, sometimes messy and quick, sometimes so tender and slow she almost melted, sometimes fun, and sometimes needy._

_Tonight it was needy. They weren't even going to make it to their bedroom. The mixture of desire and heat that she knew was shining in her eyes struck a spark in his. He moved so they were chest to chest, heart to heart. Lips against lips, all the raw emotions coming to the surface between them and all four hands fumbling with zips and buttons, skimming over skin and pushing clothes aside. _

_They moved in unison; mouths swallowing each moan until they leant together, shaking and sated, not saying a word. Forehead resting on forehead. It was times like this he remembered exactly what he fought for. Who he fought for. She was looking up at him through half opened eyes._

_"Tony..."_

"Tony?"

Suddenly he shot awake, sitting forward far too quickly. He was breathing hard, his hair stuck to his face with cold sweat. Rhodes was standing in front of him, his eyes full of concern for his friend. Tony looked around him, a cold sinking feeling settling in his chest when he realised where he was.

"Tony are you okay?" Rhodes asked him.

"Um..I..Uh don't know. Where's Pepper?" He asked. Rhodes smiled.

"Thats why we woke you, the Doctor wants to talk to you" He said nodding to the man in the white coat who was walking in holding a clip board. On shaky legs he stood up and shuffled towards the man, trying to read his expression.

"Mr Stark?" He asked, "I'm Doctor Reid, I was your fiance's surgeon" He paused for a moment looking at Tony, who said nothing.

"Everything went really well, the bullet didn't do any extensive damage and we were able to stop the bleeding"

"So she'll be okay?" He asked. Doctor Reid nodded.

"Other than being a little sore for a while she should be fine and she should be awake fairly soon" He said with a smile. Tony let out a long sigh and shook the surgeons hand. It took him a few moments of composing himself before he felt he could walk towards her room. Slowly he opened the door, as if afraid of waking her and he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He lent forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm so so sorry Pepper" He said quietly and he suddenly let out a bitter laugh, "Seems every time something happens that's meant for me you get the worst of it. I don't know why you put up with me but God I'm glad you do" He picked up her hand and held it against his face, feeling comfort in the fact it was warm.

"I really hope you don't leave me because of this..." He muttered, his brown eyes sparkling with tear, "I don't think I could cope..."

"Don't think you'd get the full value for pawning that engagement ring either..." a small familiar voice drifted up to his ears from the bed. There lay Pepper, awake and smiling weakly up at him.


	10. Blackberry Mark III

"I don't care what you say, it doesn't matter how good the hospital is the food will always taste bad" Pepper quipped, as they walked towards the car that was waiting to take her home. It wasn't a long hospital stay and to most people the room Tony had paid for was better than a hotel but Pepper hated it. She hated lying around with nothing to do other than convert oxygen into carbon dioxide, Tony not allowing her to get her hands on her Blackberry. She didn't push the issue for the fear he would throw it out of another window just to prove his point.

Most of all she missed Tony. It wasn't like he wasn't there most of the time anyway. He'd turn up in the morning and spend most of the day there, only leaving when he was being forcefully removed by a doctor. She'd scoot to the side as best she could and he'd lie next to her. The first time, he'd just rambled on about how sorry he was (Not that he hadn't said it a hundred times already) and eventually Pepper had to cover his mouth with her hands, look him in the eye and tell him that she wasn't going to leave him and that she loved him. She could have sworn his chest piece began to glow a little bit brighter.

Sometimes Pepper really wasn't into the over indulgent lifestyle. The expensive clothes, over the top jewlery and fast cars. Today was not one of those days. She sighed as she slid into the soft warm leather seats of the Bentley, her hands savoring the feel. Tony grinned as he slipped in the opposite side while Pepper happily let herself slide across the seats, her head landing in his lap.

"Comfy then?" he said with a laugh. She grinned up at him.

"You have NO idea" She sighed.

"So, where to?" He asked. She pushed herself up slowly but stayed near him, her head on his shoulder.

"Lets go home"

--

She had only been home an hour and already Pepper was looking for her Blackberry which was no where to be found. She wouldn't have been so intent on finding the little device if Tony hadn't also hidden her laptop and her back up cell phone as well. She had insisted to him that she was fine and let him go off to tinker on one of his cars while she rummaged around the house.

She smirked to herself as she quietly crept down the stairs to his garage, half of him sticking out from under his slightly elevated hot rod. As she entered, she paused, her eyes dancing on the spot where she had lain bleeding. It wasn't a comfortable feeling, it was like having an out of body experience, that she was watching the scene unfold from where she was standing. With a firm shake of her head she moved on into the room. She didn't expect the feeling to go away anytime soon, but she would deal with it. She had more important things to think of.

The more she rummaged, the more noise she made. Clangs and clinks coming from his work bench as she searched. He raised an eyebrow and pushed himself out from under the car, guiding the roller board with his feet until the top of his head hit her leg. She looked down with an amused smile as he gazed up from his position on the floor.

"Hey you" She said to him.

"Hey yourself, what you doing?" He asked. She shrugged and continued to search his table.

"I'm just looking for my Blackberry, I have some important calls to make and since I can't find my other cell phone or Laptop, which I'm sure you have something to do with, I'm looking..."

"for this?" He asked, pulling it from his pocket with a triumphant smile. She stared at him quietly for a moment before trying and failing to grab it from his fist, Tony pushing the roller board away from her with his feet. He was grinning like a school boy as he stood up, dancing the little organiser in front of her.

"Yes. That. Can I have it please?" She asked, walking towards him with her palm out. He shook his head and her hand dropped.

"No. You were told to take it easy, I've already taken care of all my appointments so you don't need to call anyone"

"But..."

"No!"

Suddenly she lunged at him, grabbing both his wrists in an attempt to get him to drop it. He was surprised at the amount of strength she had considering her health.

"Come on Tony, just drop it!" She said through gritted teeth. He shook his head as he struggled against her grip.

"No, you're meant to be taking it easy so no Blackberry! Don't make me..."

"Antony Stark don't you dare!"

"I'll do it!" She tried to swipe at his hand yet again. "Jarvis WINDOW!"

"TONY!"

He'd done it. The arm pulled from her grasp and this time she was present to watch in horror as her second Blackberry flew from his hand and out of the window, falling to join the other one 69 meters below sea level. As soon as he had done it he regretted it. There she was, hardly home from hospital, recovering from a possibly fatal gun shot wound and he'd thrown her blackberry out of the window. Again. They stood blinking at each other, Tony holding his breath waiting for her to say or do something. Anything. Suddenly she did something that confirmed she was perfect for him.

She started laughing. She was holding her sides and laughing.

"I hope you know you'll be buying me a new one" She said as she calmed down, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his still speechless lips.

"But just so you know, I wasn't calling anyone to do with work, I was calling our wedding planner" She said, staring up at him with a sweet smile. At least he did the decent thing and looked sheepish, his mouth forming a silent "Oh." She giggled.

"Just so you know...I'll be wanting the next one in black as well. It goes with everything" Just as she finished her sentence she suddenly winced, a sharp pain running through her mid section. Her grip tightening significantly on his shoulders, was enough for him to hold her gently round her waist and support most of her weight. She could feel him take in a sharp breath.

"It's fine! Really, I just over did it that's all!" She insisted on seeing the look across his face. His eyes narrowed at her, looking her over and assessing the situation for himself. He wasn't happy since she was clearly still in pain and not hiding it very well.

"Come on, painkillers and a lie down" he said softly, starting to direct her towards the stairs. She shook her head and held against him.

"Okay but I don't want to go to bed..."

"Pepper..."

"Tony..."

"You're going to rest"

"Well can't I stay down here...with you?" She asked, staring up at him with wide hopeful blue eyes. He sighed and nodded while Pepper grinned. As she wandered over to the wide white sofa and lay down, Tony grabbed a large blanket and covered her with it before handing her some pain killers and some water.

"Okay, Sleep!" He ordered with mock authority. Pepper nodded, her eyes already starting to grow heavy from the comfort of her position and having Tony so near by. He smiled, watching her eyes close and he kissed her lightly on the cheek before leaving her to tinker near by.

"How the hell did I get so lucky?" He said out loud to himself.

"Beats the heck outta me" He grinned. At least Pepper agreed with him.


	11. Vera Wang

Pepper had always been proud of her organising skills. It was one of the things she did best in her life. Giver her twenty four hours and she could easily organise a charity benefit, she'd done it hundreds of times. Planning a wedding she discovered was very different. It was all about her choices, her ideas and thoughts about her "Perfect day"

By time time she had finished talking things over with her wedding planner, she felt like she was drunk. What flowers were you thinking? (But make sure they match in with your bridesmaid dresses!) What style of dresses are you looking for? Will your husband be fitted for his tux or does he already have one? Are you having vanilla or chocolate in the cake? What kind of band? Will Mr Stark be joining us for any of the planning stages?

Eventually Pepper had used her injuries as an excuse to cut their meeting short, hopping back into the car and sitting quietly for a moment. Her head was swimming with flowers and dresses and she realised she hadn't eaten more than two bites of her stupid designer food.

"Feeling alright Pepper?" Happy asked from the front of the car. Pepper smiled and nodded, making eye contact through the mirror.

"I'm okay, i'm just totally worn out. Hey, Stop at pizza hut on the way. I'm starving!" Happy laughed.

"Wasn't that a lunch meeting?"

"Hap, three tiny scallops and a few shreds of lettuce is NOT what i'd call a meal!" He laughed again and began to pull away. Allowing Pepper to relax in the back of the car.

--

He frowned as he heard the door open. Pepper wasn't expected home for at least another hour and she was normally clockwork. The smell of tomato and pepperoni filled the air, his nose leading the way as he drifted up the stairs towards the kitchen where he found the Pizza box lying on the counter, only half a pizza left. With a shrug he picked up a slice.

"Jarvis, tell me where Pepper is?"

"Miss Potts is currently in her wardrobe" the AI said lightly. Tony frowned again, what was she doing in there? His confusion only grew when he tried to open but the door was locked.

"Pepper?"

"NO! You can't come in!" her frantic voice called from the other side of the door. There was a pang of worry spiking in his gut and he pressed himself against the door trying to hear anything else.

"Why not? Pepper is everything okay?"

"Every things fine Tony..."

"Then why can't I come in?" He heard her sigh.

"I'm in my wedding dress..." He let out a breath and smiled, leaning his forehead against the door. He could have sworn he felt her weight lean against the door. She did, sitting on the floor with her back against the white wood.

"So how did the meeting go?" He asked, sitting himself down in the same position in a mirror image. She sighed, her head tipping back against the door.

"Awful! So many questions being thrown at me! Flowers, dressed, food, music, locations...it all got too much for one afternoon" She said quietly. Tony thought for a moment. She didn't sound happy and that worried the hell out of him.

"Pepper?"

"Yes..."

"You do still want to marry me don't you? Because if you don't...I mean we can talk about it...it would blow but.."

"Of course I do!" She shouted through the door, suddenly sitting up and peeking through the keyhole of the white wooden door. She could just see the side of his head and no more. Tony smiled and let out a breath that he held after asking that question, "I just don't think we need a huge wedding! Full of people that we only invited because of business ties and board meetings. I see them enough at work, do we really need them there when we get married?"

"Pep...We can get married where ever and however you want" He said softly through the door, "I just want to marry you!"

"I wanna marry you too" She said. There was an easy pause between the two of them, Tony pushing himself up and round to peek through the keyhole, letting out a yelp of shock on seeing one blue eye looking back at him. Pepper giggled.

"So, whats this wedding dress like then?" He asked.

"I can't tell you!" Tony shook his head, his eye closing from her view.

"Now you said I couldn't see it, you didn't say anything about telling me what it looks like"

"It's white"

"ha ha" He said in a monotone, "No really I want to know!" She smiled and turned back around to her position on the floor, feeling the door moving behind her, she guessed Tony had done the same.

"It's a Vera Wang"

"Pepper...that name means nothing to me..."

"Okay. It's strapless, fitted at the waist and hits the floor...not much else to it" He grinned. He could picture the way the dress curved to her body and he could imagine trailing his lips across her bare neck and shoulders.

"Sounds...amazing, I can't wait to drop on a hotel floor!" He quipped hearing her giggle from the other side of the door. "So where do you want to get married, Oh...How about Vegas!?"

"We're NOT getting married in Vegas..." She could have sworn she heard a disappointed sigh.

"What about here?"

"Here...where?"

"Here...where we live. It's big enough and I think it would be perfect" She sighed lightly. He nodded. It did make sense in a way and since it wasn't going to be a big wedding then there wouldn't be a mass of people he didn't know or care about in his home.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Now, are you going to be coming out of there anytime soon?" He asked. He heard her push herself from the floor and start to unlace the back of her dress.

"Why? Did you miss me?" She teased. He smiled and pulled himself to his feet.

"I always miss you" He said with such sincerity that she paused and let the warmth spread through her before going back to sliding off her dress and pulling her jeans and tank top back on. There he was, standing infront of the door that she had just opened, his hair an adorable mess and his face smudged with just a hint of grease. She stepped forward and kissed him.

"I missed you too and you better be on your best hehaviour next week!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she kissed him again and smiled sweetly.

"My family is coming down for the weekend" and with one last kiss to the cheek she walked away, leaving her future husband standing speechless in the hallway.

--

I know this was quite talky but I felt like a lot of this chapter couldn't be done without a lot of talk and fluff! Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. Tony and meeting the parents next chapter :D


	12. SLAP

Just to let everyone know, I didn't know that RDJ's current wife wore a Vera Wang wedding dress...I just love them and it was the first name that popped into my head But what a coincidence! :D Just to answer a few questions for everyone - No I didn't have a particular Vera Wang dress in mind but I like the idea of something simple and strapless on Pepper. Also I know Tony's parents are dead so it's only Peppers parents and her sister that I'm bringing into it. I wasn't sure if Peppers father is alive or not so for the sake of this story...he is :-)

--

When Pepper and Tony first became a couple, first began sleeping in the same bed, they always ended up in the same position. She would be on the right of the (far too large to be practical in any other room) bed and he would be on the left. While Pepper would lie on her right side Tony would do the same, his left arm draped over her and his hand resting just between her breast and ribs. It had been uncomfortable at first but she had soon gotten used to it and after a while found it hard to sleep without his hand there.

After she had been shot, it changed. She supposed that any behaviour analyst would say that his previous hand position was sexual and predatory, bordering on possessive. She knew it was just Tony. Now his hand lay on her stomach, always, without fail, covering the scar that the bullet had caused. That was the Tony she really knew, the over protective, sweet, caring guy who, for all his charms and eloquence, still tripped over his words on occasion. Especially when all he was trying to say was "I love you."

She yawned lightly as her face rubbed into the soft pillow she was lying on, Tony's facial hair tickling the back of her neck as she stirred. The room was still dull and the shades were down, she hoped that there was at least another hour until their alarm went off. She could have cried as Jarvis decided to break the calm.

"Good morning Miss Potts, Your mother is calling" He said, his voice light. Of course he didn't care that the last thing Pepper wanted to do was speak to her mother.

"Put her on speaker phone" She said, her voice slurring with sleep. She couldn't help but smile as Tony groaned, rolling over and pulling the duvet over his head.

"_Virginia?_" A shrill voice suddenly rang through the bedroom. Pepper heard Tony's muffled groan again from under the duvet, a stray hand slipping out to his bedside table and pulling a watch back down with him. She couldn't help but laugh when he realised the time.

"Morning Mom, is everything okay?" She asked, wondering what would possess her mother to call at half seven in the morning on a Saturday.

"_I was just calling to check that I'm still going to be welcome in this place you're now apparently calling home..._" She snipped. Suddenly there was movement from under the duvet.

"No" Came Tony's frank muffled reply.

"_What was that?_"

"Nothing mom!" Pepper assured quickly. The last thing she wanted was for her mother and Tony to start fighting before they had even met each other. At first she had thought that Tony and Linda Potts might actually get along but then she realised something that would make that possibility very unlikely. They were both far too similar. She ducked her head under the duvet quickly as her mother ranted something about flight times.

"Tony, I love you. I don't ask for much but please please _please_ try and be nice to my mother" She hissed before popping her head back up.

"_Virginia, are you even listening to me?!_" Linda snapped over the line, her voice bouncing around the room.

"Sure I am Mom, I know, Happy will be there to pick you, Dad and Emma up at half one. On the dot" She sighed.

"_A driver? God, Virginia that is so impersonal! Have you forgotten how to drive altogether or has the lifestyle you've been thrown into suddenly made you forget the small joys of doing things for yourself..._"

Pepper lay quietly listening to her mother rant on. Sure she was complaining now but Pepper was willing to bet that she wouldn't be complaining soon when she was picked up in a private Bentley and driven to the most high tech mansion in America. She was certain Tony would get along with her Father, James, They would start talking about Cars and move onto other machines and that would be that. Her sister got along well with everyone and would be good at keeping Pepper sane. Her mother was the real issue. She had never trusted Tony Stark, everything he did that was nice for Pepper obviously had something attached to it. Nothing was ever no strings attached according to Linda Potts. The engagement (that came totally out of the blue to her, she found out from the news before Pepper had the chance to tell them) was no exception to this rule.

"Mom...Mom...Mom...Oh my God MOM!" Pepper shouted, the line going very quiet. After a few moments a distinctively lower voice came on the line. Pepper grinned.

"_Just ignore your mother sweetheart, you know she's never been that good when it comes to change..._" The man said. Tony brought his disheveled head out from under the duvet, looking around him in curiosity as if the man was in the room.

"Hi Dad, she's not freaking out too much is she?" Pepper asked.

"_Of course she is but don't think on it. That's why me and your sister are coming, how's that man of yours?_" Tony looked almost paniced through his sleepy face at the mention of his name. Pepper smiled at him.

"He's fine, he's actually right next to me at the moment" she said nudging him gently in his side.

"Morning Mr Potts" Tony grumbled, trying his best to sound cheerful, which was hard at the hour he was awake.

"_Tony, please call me James._" The older man laughed down the phone. Tony smiled a little. This 'family' thing might be easier than he thought. There was a shrill voice in the background as Linda Potts starting shrieking about Pepper and Tony being in bed together while on the phone and how it wasn't right. From under the duvet she could feel his hand gently tracing its way up her leg and her side, making her giggle.

"Dad I got to go" she said between giggles, "I'll see you when you get here" She said. The line went dead as Jarvis hung up and Pepper couldn't help but grin as she felt the duvet go over her head.

--

Two hours of sleep and another hour of working up a sweat later, Pepper finally untangled herself from the sheets and wrapped them around herself so she cold walk to the bathroom, Tony letting out a surprised yelp and grabbing a pair of boxers before the cold air could really effect his manhood. From the bathroom, he could hear the hiss of water as Pepper turned on the shower. He grinned and for a brief moment pondered the idea of jumping in with her but he didn't feel like getting her vanilla and coconut soap to the face as well as the awkward story of how he got the black eye. Deciding that she would be at least half an hour, he decided to use one of the guest bathrooms.

"Pepper?" He shouted through to the bathroom. He knew she was out of the shower but now she was doing things in front of the mirror that he didn't ask questions about. His shower was always more of a quick affair. In, Wash hair, wash body, rinse and out. Done.

"yeah?" He voice called through. Tony was currently walking around wearing a pair of well worn in jeans with a black leather belt and a pair of black Enties trainers.

"What should I wear?" He called back. Lying on the bed were three different tops. One was a stuffy shirt, one was a long sleeved dark blue cotton top and the other was a black black tee shirt. He was standing topless, his hand absently tapping on his reactor as he weighed up all his options. Pepper suddenly appeared out of the bathroom, her hair pulled into a half ponytail and her make-up done.

"Wear anything you want, it's your house sweetie" She said, rummaging through her own drawers to pull on a pair of cropped jeans, a white tank top and a pair of black plain flip flops, showing off her perfectly pedicured feet. Tony was still frowning down at the shirts.

"I dunno, I have a feeling your mother is going to hate me no matter what I wear" he sighed, sounding a little rejected. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting on his back.

"It's not my Mothers choice, you leave her to me and my sister! And..." she said, ducking around his side and picking up the black tee, "I think you should wear this one" She pressed a kiss to his cheek and he pulled the tee on.

"Thanks. So is there anything I should know before I meet these people?" He asked. Pepper sat herself down on their still unmade bed and thought for a moment.

"Okay..with my Dad is the nice once, start talking to him about cars and things like that and you've made a friend for life, Oh! You should take him down to see the hot rod! My sister gets along with everyone but she can get shy so don't be crude"

"Am I ever?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her and grinned. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"My Mother is the real problem. She's loud, shrill and it only gets worse when she gets upset so please don't mention anything about the suit or Iron Man or generally anything that'll freak her out" Tony looked confused.

"Well how will I know if i'm going to freak her out? Run my conversation topics by you first?" Pepper looked thoughtful.

"Maybe I'll nudge you"

"Maybe i'll wear padding"

--

"OH MY GOD! Virginia!" Her mother screeched throwing her arms in the air and rushing towards her eldest daughter, practically shoving James Potts out of the way to get to her. Pepper did what she always did in this situation. She smiled and returned the hug, allowing her mother her right to fuss over her for at least five minutes. Tony stood awkwardly until James walked up to him with a warm smile and a handshake.

"You must be the famous Tony Stark, It's nice to finally meet you in person" Tony smiled at the man, telling instantly where Pepper got most of her traits from.

"It's good to meet you too, I hear you're a fan of good cars"

"Damn straight, I hear you have..." He words were suddenly cut off by Linda Potts suddenly grabbing Tony by the arm and pulling him in front of her, inspecting every inch of him. Her narrowed grey eyes locked onto his startled brown ones for a moment until without warning her hand flew out, slapping him across the face with a loud crack that rang through the hall.

"THAT! Was for not telling me that my daughter had been shot!" She snapped at Tony who was still standing dumbstruck, the side of his face turning a nice shade of pink. Pepper and Emma both stood speechless while James just hung his head. It was only when Tony finally said something that everyone snapped out of their frozen state.

"Um...OW!"

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

"Linda, Really!"

"Well I'm sorry but I think he had it coming, I know men like him and sometimes they need a good slap to make them really fall into line!" She shrugged. Pepper groaned, her head in her hands and her sisters arm around her side.

"Okay! So I think this is enough meet and greet for a while, Mom, Dad come on I know where our rooms are" Emma said, grabbing her parents by the arms and dragging them off down the hallway. Tony was still standing, his hand on his cheek. He hadn't even noticed that Pepper had left the room and returned with an ice pack.

"Oh my God, Tony I am so so so so so sorry!" She said quietly moving his hand and replacing it with the ice pack as gently as she could. His mouth was opening and closing at his loss of words. "Tony please say something...anything...Please please please don't be mad"

"I...I'm not mad...I'm...sore and, Pepper did I really deserve that?" He asked. She stared at him for a moment, noticing that he sounded more than a little hurt. He still felt guilty over her shooting and her mother literally slapping him in the face with it really wasn't helping.

"No! Tony, come on we've been through this, It wasn't your fault" She put the ice pack down and pulled him closer to her, "I have never once blamed you" She whispered before pulling back and viewing his cheek, "I don't think it'll bruise" She said with a smile and a kiss on his sore cheek. Suddenly there was a shriek from one of the guest rooms breaking the calm moment.

"VIRGINIA!? THE HOUSE IS TALKING!"

--

After an afternoon of trying to teach Linda about who and what Jarvis was, Tony was finally given a saving grace in the form of James asking about his hot rod, giving him the perfect excuse to lock the two of them in the shop away from the girls. What had started as car talk soon developed into a little bit of male bonding.

"I still can't apologise enough for Linda. She just assumed that you're the man we read about in the papers" James said, taking a swig of the Scotch Tony had handed him.

"Well...I can't say I wasn't that guy but I've not been for a really long time now" James waved a dismissive hand.

"I know I know" He said, "Tony I think you're good for Pepper but I just want to be sure that this...alter ego...that you have for yourself isn't going to break my little girls heart"

He looked at the older man seriously. Tony wasn't completely sure he could make that promise, especially not to Pepper's father. He took a sip of his scotch and sighed.

"I'm not sure I can...but I can promise that I'll do everything I can to make her happy and keep her safe" He said quietly, waiting with bated breath and not blinking until he noticed that James was smiling.

"Good. I like a man that can be honest" he said, finishing off his scotch. Tony did the same, "Well, I suppose we better get ready for dinner. Linda hates it when we run late and the last thing I want is for you to get another crack on the face!" Tony paused for a moment, pondering if he had time for another drink.

--

"So whats he like?" Emma asked as she sat cross legged on the floor of Pepper's huge walk in closet. Pepper smiled.

"He's just Tony I guess" Pepper replied, pulling out a plain jade green silk dress and holding it against herself while looking in the mirror. Emma rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean whats he really like...All I know is what I read and what you occasionally tell me!" She huffed. Pepper nodded at her reflection, the dress was halterneck and bunched a little under the chest while falling just above the knee.

"He's sweet, caring, funny...I guess he can be a little possessive and over protective but I don't see that as a negative" She said with a smile, hanging the dress up on the mirror and moving to the huge wall of shoes. Her pride and joy. Tony had his cars and Pepper had her shoes.

"What's it like to be marrying Iron Man then?" Emma asked and Pepper paused to think.

"I'm not" She said simply. Emma raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm marrying Tony Stark. I'm not marrying Iron Man. Iron Man is a tiny little part of Tony and even though I accept it...I don't have to like it all the time" She said quietly. Emma nodded knowing her sister didn't want to talk about it.

"So, what are you wearing tonight?" Pepper asked Emma, who shrugged and started going through the rails of Peppers dresses.

"Hmm I don't know, I suppose something similar to what you're wearing...but"

"No..."

"I didn't even say..."

"You didn't have to I saw you looking at them" Emma rolled her eyes.

"They're just shoes Pep..."

"No they are my Shoes. My selfish little addiction that I like to keep that way...NO!" But Emma had already picked up a pair of green strappy Jimmy Choos. They had been a 'Birthday present' from Tony and were one of her at least top ten pairs that she owned. The from of the ankle strap was a chain that ran across the top, studded with gem stones.

"Emma...those are my best Jimmy Choos, you put those down!" She shouted, following her sister down the hall, their voices ringing through out the house.

"Not if you don't catch me first!" Emma yelled behind her, the two girls flying past their bewildered mother in the hallway.

"Girls! For the love of..." Was all they could hear yelled after them. Tony and James were just emerging at the top of the stairs as Pepper threw herself on top of her sister, knocking them both to the floor in front of the two confused men. Neither of them noticed as they wrestled around, Pepper grabbing the shoes from her sister and holding it high above her head.

"No fair! PEPPER!" Emma shouted. Pepper's vendetta had gone beyond just getting her shoe back she was was now messing up Emma's hair while Emma pulled at her clothes, Tony and James both standing watching with amused smiles.

"VIRGINIA ANN POTTS! EMMA CATHRINE POTTS! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

The two ladies both froze, Pepper dropping Emma's hair and Emma letting go of Pepper's tank top as Pepper slowly slid off the top of her sister, her side was burning with pain and Tony helped her up. The two girls stood side by side, sheepishly fixing their hair and clothes.

"Honestly" Linda sighed stalking towards the two of them, "You are both fully grown women! And Pepper, you are still recovering from a serious injury!" Her gaze suddenly snapped to Tony and James. "And you two both just watched on! Right, I want everyone to go and get dressed this instant!"

With small, intimidated nods the group began to slink away, Emma moving to pick up the shoes but being quickly stopped by Pepper who gave her the 'get moving' sign with her thumb. Tony stood in place, staring at Pepper. She smiled at him.

"What? Something wrong?"

"...I am so turned on right now" She gave him a wicked grin and was inches away from kissing him.

"VIRGINIA!" With a roll of her eyes and one quick kiss, Virginia Potts was jogging down the hallway.

--

Dinner had gone surprisingly well considering the fact that Tony had been slapped within the first two minutes of Linda Potts being in his home and that Pepper and Emma had suddenly gone back to being 12 years old for a spell. Now they were back at home, each doing their own separate things. Emma had decided to turn in while Pepper and Tony just wanted to curl up on the sofa together. From where they were sitting on the balcony, James and Linda could see the two of them.

"I'm still not so sure about that man!" Linda snapped. James sighed, sipping on his scotch, watching his frustrated wife.

"Can I ask why?" He said. She huffed.

"Well I mean look at him! He's obviously not right for Virginia, he's self centred and possessive and..."

"And crazy about our daughter. Linda, I really don't know where you're getting all this from...other than the tabloids!" He grunted, "I mean really, don't you think Pepper can make her own decisions? She's not the type of person to jump into something without really thinking about it first. You know that" Linda sighed, turning her head to see the two of them together.

Tony was sitting with his feet on the coffee table, his arm wrapped around Pepper and her body cradled into his. They weren't doing anything exciting, nothing glamorous or over the top. They were just sitting like a normal couple, watching TV. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as her eyes grew heavy. They looked peaceful, happy together.

"Why don't you just give him a chance, don't be one of those tabloid people Linda" James said finishing his drink. Linda nodded at her husband.

"Okay sweetheart, I'm going to bed. I'll see you there" He said, walking off the balcony and leaving Linda alone with her thoughts.

--

There we go, a longer chapter for everyone! I hope you all enjoyed! Wedding soon!"


	13. Clean

Linda Potts used to be a very laid back woman, just as laid back as her husband James. She trusted her daughters judgement completely and was thrilled when Emma got her dream job as a graphic designer. She was also thrilled for Virginia when she graduated and worked her way to the White House. No mother could have ever been more proud, but sooner or later things break, she discovered. Sometimes things happen that are far beyond a mothers control and as much as she hated to admit it. She had stood back and let Virginia make a very bad choice, one that almost cost her the life she had worked hard to build.

That was Linda's real problem with Tony. She knew for a fact that Virginia had never told Tony the truth, what happened all those years ago, just 6 months before she started working for Stark Industries. Thomas Richmond was an adviser to the Vice President. He was handsome, successful and horribly charismatic. Virginia at the time was working as a personal assistant to a senator and a very close friend of the President, the job of her dreams. To Linda, Thomas and Tony Stark were practically the same person. Playboys, selfish and over the top. While she didn't once believe that Tony would physically hurt her daughter, she didn't doubt that there was a high chance he would break her heart.

So she would tell him. He had a right to know.

It was these thoughts that Linda pondered on as she sat on a stood at the kitchen breakfast bar, nursing a cup of black, strong coffee. Tony walked in, not noticing she was there until she had caught his eye line after he'd poured himself a mug.

"Oh...Good Morning, Mrs Potts" he said awkwardly. It was the first time he'd been alone with the woman and he didn't really know where to look. He decided that anywhere but her eyes was a good start.

"Good Morning Tony" She said, her voice a lot more gentle that Tony had expected. She drew in a deep breath, "Tony I think we should talk" She asked. He didn't say anything but he nodded and slowly closed the gap between them, sitting on the other side of the counter, awkwardly playing with his coffee mug.

"Okay...So...What do you want to talk about?" He asked quietly. She took in another deep breath and sipped her coffee, hissing a little at the bitterness. It was what she needed.

"I want to start by apologising for slapping you. It was...a little bit harsh of me" She said softly. Tony didn't reply but he gently rubbed the side of his face, "Tony, I want you to completely understand why I am the way I am when it comes to Virginia..." She started, noticing that he scrunched his nose when she was called by her proper name. Linda's face softened.

"Alright, Pepper. I'm sure as you know Pepper used to work for the White House, A very high profile job" Tony nodded but let the woman talk. "She had only been there a year when she met a man named Thomas Richmond, a very successful adviser and professional jackass" She spat. Tony laughed a little but stopped quickly. The man she was talking about sounded a little like him. After another sip of her coffee, Linda continued.

"I'd only met him once or twice but he was...well he was like you. Handsom, rich, powerful and more than a little full of himself" She smiled at him a little, to put him at ease. "He gave Pepper everything, all she had to do was mention something and she would have it, most times with a bow on it. James and I were impressed, there was nothing like the feeling of knowing your daughter was treated like a princess" Tony raised an eyebrow and stared at her intently. He wasn't liking where this was going.

"If Thomas Richmond had one flaw, it was his temper. Of course the press never got to see that side of him, No, that was always saved for Pepper. Every bad day, every bad news report...any reason and he would take it out on Pepper"

Tony Sneered. He was sure he had heard of Thomas Richmond before, at least once or twice on the news. His eyes narrowed and he took another sip of his own coffee to try and combat the burning rage that was building in the pit of his stomach.

"Now I want you to know, I'm not telling you this to upset you or make you angry. I'm telling you this so that you will understand the reason I have never trusted any man my daughter even mentions" She explained, "It was...6 months before she came to work for Stark Industries. A normal night and we get a phone call from Emma, who was living with Pepper in Washington at the time. She was in the hospital with three broken ribs and a serious concussion. Thomas and Pepper had been arguing and he was one drink on the wrong side of sane" Her voice was shaking a little. Tony didn't blame her, his jaw was so set that it was starting to hurt and he could have sworn he heard a tooth crack.

"Of course it never went to press. It was very nicely covered up as a car accident that Thomas came out of completely fine but poor Pepper's airbag didn't work" She laughed bitterly, "So you see Tony, I don't ever want to hear of my daughter shedding one single tear because I think she's shed enough"

Tony sat in silence, his eyes drilling into his coffee mug like it was holding all the answers. His arms felt like they were pulsating with the strain of trying to hold himself back from throwing random punches at the wall. Linda looked at him sadly, wishing she could have made the news any easier. In honesty, that was the softest she could have made the blow. She could have easily gone into the gritty details. Tony couldn't have handled that. She suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Antony, I know you love my daughter. That's why I wanted you to know" She said quietly. Tony just nodded, the cogs in his head turning as he thought. Suddenly there was a soft noise of feet shuffling into the room and there stood Pepper wearing a small pair of shorts and a fitted tee, her hair a mess and her eyes soft with sleep.

"What are you guys doing up? It's 6am!" She exclaimed as best she could, her voice rough. Linda and Tony both turned to stare at her and Pepper took a step back.

"I'm sorry...did I interrupt something?" She asked. Tony continued to let his eyes linger over her, breathing deeply as he did so as Pepper stood awkwardly.

"Not at all, I was just coming back to bed..." he said softly, pushing himself away from the bar and following her along the hallway, leaving Linda alone once again.

--

He didn't go back to sleep when he got back under the duvet next to her, wrapping his arms around her body. She seemed more fragile than he remembered, like she needed his protection more than ever. He frowned wondering why she had never told him. Maybe she thought it was none of his business, which wasn't the case. He assumed now that everything to do with Pepper was his business, even if she didn't. He flinched as she moaned lightly in her sleep, turning a little so her face was pressed into the crook of his neck.

Thomas Richmond. Thomas Richmond. The name tumbled in his head over and over over, making him feel dizzy. He was a figure in the public eye, he should be easy to get information on but did he really want to risk having Iron Man plastered all over the papers for threatening a public official? It was a risk he'd possibly half to take. He wasn't sane about many things and Pepper was most certainly one of those things.

Gently, being sure he didn't wake her, Tony slid out from under her grasp and tucked the duvet around her. He kissed her on the cheek and walked from the room quietly, being sure that she didn't stir. She didn't need to know what he was planning.


	14. Broken

"Jarvis, I'm going to need an in depth search on a Thomas Richmond" Tony said, tapping his computer to life. His jaw was still set and his eyes were focused. He'd been going over all possibilities in his mind and not one of them suggested that he let the issue lie. It wasn't in his nature.

"Thomas Richmond is a former adviser to the vice president of the United States. He has since been relieved of his position due to undisclosed legal matters and is now currently residing in L.A" Jarvis informed Tony. A ghost of a smile covered his face. If Thomas was not longer in the public eye then there was a good chance it wouldn't end up splashed all over the news. As long as he was very careful.

"Good. Does he live alone?" Tony asked, downing another shot of coffee.

"There are no records of a partner or children sir" Tony nodded again, tapping away on his keyboard as he finished some last minute calculations for the suits stealth systems. He focus was pulled suddenly as the door to the shop opened and Pepper walked in, Ugg boots pulled on over her feet but still in her shorts and tee shirt.

"Hey, I didn't even hear you get up" She smiled, wandering over to him as he quickly closed down anything on Thomas Richmond. Tony smiled back, wrapping his arms around her waist as she sat herself down on his knee.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Had some stuff I wanted to finish up" He muttered. Pepper sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, what have you got planned today?" Tony shrugged.

"I've got some things to sort out down at the office" He lied, "Shouldn't take me too long" Pepper nodded and smiled, blissfully unaware of Tony's plans.

"Okay...So...are you going to tell me what you and my Mother were talking about" She asked sweetly. Tony shook his head with a cocky grin and Pepper scowled. "Fine, don't tell me! I'll find out sooner or later!" She quipped. Tony shrugged and she hopped off his knee, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What are you up to?" She said. He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm not up to anything baby!"

"You only call me baby when you don't want me to know whats going on..."

"...Love you!" He said quickly. She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah, just don't get into any trouble! Come on up, breakfast is in 15 minutes okay?" He nodded and she skipped her way back up to the kitchen. He sighed, there was no reason to tell her the gritty details of his plans. Not when she looked so happy and especially not when he was the reason for that happiness.

--

"Mom, what were you and Tony talking about?" Pepper asked as she poured orange juice into each of the glasses that were around the table. James looked up from his paper while Emma continued her task of flipping pancakes. Linda didn't even look up from her plate.

"Nothing much dear, just...clearing the air" She quipped, taking a sip of her coffee. Pepper narrowed her eyes at her mother, setting the glass down in front of her a little harder than orginally intended.

"Really? Well if you were both just clearing the air, why won't he tell me either?" She asked, as Emma put down a plate of pancakes, bacon and sausage. Lindz shrugged.

"Who knows, some things said between a mother and son-in-law are kept private" She shrugged, causing James to choke a little on his food. Pepper frowned and patted his back while still looking at her mother.

"Well whatever it was...it better have made things easier between you two. I don't think I can handle any more slapping episodes" She said, eye balling Tony as he made his way to the table. He just smiled at everyone, ignorant to the conversation at hand.

"So, whats everyone's plans today?" He asked, hoping they would all be as far away from the house as possible. Pepper smiled at him.

"We're going for our final dress fittings and then we're going to taste cakes and pick flowers, what about you?" She asked. Tony twisted his face into a look of regret that he didn't mean.

"I'm afraid I got things to do in the office but I promise i'll be home before 7" He said. Pepper nodded.

"Okay, well you better be" She pouring more coffee into her mug, "What are you working on anyway?" Tony looked up from his breakfast, catching Linda's eye line for a moment. She look gravely at him, knowing exactly what he was doing. Quickly he turned to Pepper.

"Just shipping reports and a few new theory's the boys down in bio need my help with" he said, his lie so smooth that even he believed he was going to the office. Pepper just smiled on, blissfully ignorant to her fiances plans.

"Okay, stay out of trouble" she said innocently. Both Linda and Tony almost choked on their orange juice.

--

They had cleaned up after breakfast and gotten themselves ready to leave for the day, Emma complaining about how she wished she hadn't eaten to much since now her dress fitting would be torture. Pepper was standing in jeans and a tank top, her hair pulled in a simple pony tail, in front of Tony as her parents and sister piled into her Land Rover.

"Are you sure you can't come with us? I could really use some moral support!" She asked, her face burried in his shoulder. He laughed and she felt his body quake through her forehead. He pushed her back and looked at her with soft eyes.

"As much as I would love to...and I mean that...I have some work that I need to do but I promise I'll be around tonight" He said. Pepper pouted at him and he grinned, giving her a kiss before she left.

"Stay strong!" He called behind her as she walked to the car. Slowly the smile slipped from his face as he shut the front door behind her and he turned to jog down to the shop where the machines were waiting for him.

"Okay Jarvis, show time. The address is definitely right?"

"Yes sir" Tony smiled.

"Good, use the schematics for the stealth model. I'm going to need to lay low on this one" He said, preparing himself to put the suit on. The machines clanked and clinked as he was suited up, the helmet snapping over his face. He sucked in a breath as the sky light (Pepper had finally gotten sick of having a hole in her roof), flying up into the air as high as he could go.

Most times when he was flying, no matter what he was flying to, his mind was clear but now his mind was clouded. He thought of Pepper. Innocent Pepper who never lifted a finger to anyone (Physically anyway, Pepper's words could be sharp when she put her mind to it) lying in the hospital because of some jackass who couldn't control his temper. A long time ago, Tony's father had once told him that a man who raises a hand to a women isn't a man at all. Tony couldn't agree more.

--

"Okay...this is the most uncomfortable dress ever but God I look pretty!" Emma squeaked as she looked in the full length mirror while the dress maker measured the hem. Pepper smiled at her.

"You look great...pancake bloating aside!" She said holding her hands up in mock surrender. Emma just giggled.

"So, what was it Tony was doing today?" Emma asked. Pepper shrugged.

"Who knows, I pretty much run the 'don't ask don't tell' policy in our house hold. Sometimes it's just safe to not know" She said as Linda Potts walked in, wearing her own 'mother of the bride' dress.

"Mom, what do you think?"

"What do I think about what? The dress or the husband?" Pepper rolled her eyes.

"The dress but while we're on the subject..." She started to say but Emma cut her off.

"Please no fighting, both of you!" Linda frowned.

"I wasn't going to fight! I was going to say that I like him. I think you two are well suited and while I still don't agree with not telling me that you had almost been killed, I think you two will do well together" She smiled and Pepper grinned, tears in her eyes.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that Mom" She said, sniffing. Linda nodded.

"And now that we've cleared things up, I think everything will be running a lot better" she quipped and Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean, Mom seriously, what did you two talk about?" She asked, standing up and walking behind her mother so she could look at her in the mirror. Linda shrugged.

"Oh...I just mentioned the...uh...Homas-tay Ichmond-ray" She said, using pig Latin for the mans name. The curious smile on Pepper's face fell into a twisted scowl. She didn't know if she should have been upset or furious.

"Y...You did what?" She said quietly, falling backwards to sit on the chair, "Why would you do that?" Linda moved over to kneel in front of her shaking daughter.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but he had a right to know..."

"Yes. He had a right to know but I had a right to tell him!" She screamed, making Linda jump back, "How dare you tell him something that is so personal! About me!"

"He's going to be your husband, he should have known" Pepper raked her hands through her hair.

"I know!" She shouted, "I know...but you don't know Tony like I do. He isn't like normal guys, he won't get a little bit mad then let it go!" She said softer than before.

"Honey, honestly. What can he do? He doesn't even know where the man is" Linda shrugged and Pepper let out a bitter laugh.

"Mom, no offence...but you really don't know Antony Stark" She wiped her eyes free of tears and shrugged off her mothers arm as she tried to hug her daughter.

"Pepper, please don't be like that!"

"Mom...look...I love you and I know you thought you were doing what is best but I really really need to not be around you right now!" Pepper said walking away and out of the door. Emma, having changed back into her jeans and tee shirt, came up behind her mother.

"No, you stay with Dad...I'll go with Pepper" She said quietly, following her sister out of the door. Linda sighed in frustration.

"Well that is the last time I try and help!"

--

Below him he could see the house and the garden belonging to his target. Slowly he began to descend towards the building, it wasn't as large as Tony's home but it was no where near small, apparently the government gave good pay offs for ex workers to keep their mouths shut. In the garden he could see someone, someone tall, a man.

"Jarvis can you confirm thats who we're looking for" Tony said, the target on the screen suddenly turning red.

"Yes sir. Thomas Richmond has been confirmed" Tony grinned like a shark and sped up. The tiny target growing in size until he hit the ground in the garden with a hard 'tonk'. Thomas screeched, falling backward from his chair and scrambling away from the man in his garden.

"Who the hell are you!?" He shouted as Tony targeted his shoulder, shooting a dart and pinning his shirt to the ground.

"You don't need to know who I am...but I know all about you Thomas Richmond" He growled, his voice distorted by the his helmet. "You used to work in the White House...You used to date a very beautiful girl called Pepper" Thomas looked confused for a moment before his eyes went wide.

"Pepper? I've not seen her in years!" He said, his voice shaking. Tony took another heavy step forward.

"I know what you did...I know all about that temper of yours...and I know how she lay in hospital because of you..."

"I...don't know what you're talking about..." he stressed, Tony picking him up by the shirt collar, a tearing sound and half of the cloth was still pinned to the floor.

"Don't dare try and deny it because in case you couldn't tell...I'm not an easy going person!" Suddenly and with minimal force Thomas felt cold metal quickly crushed against his face, his nose shattering with the force and blood spraying all over his face and Tony's helmet. He dropped the man to the floor, Thomas rolling and screaming in pain.

"See, now I don't think you look that tough. You're smaller than me, you're not as built as me...alright so I'm in a suit but I'd still waste you...but see to a woman, when you've been drinking, it's a different story" He picked the man up again and this time back handed him, shattering his left cheek bone. He picked him up again.

"You were stronger than her" Slap. Drop. Pick up.

"She trusted you" Punch. Drop. Pick up.

"And yet you were cowardly enough to send her to hospital...because you couldn't stand that she was stronger than you" With a flick of his wrist he threw the man through the french doors and into his kitchen, sliding along the slate floor. He coughed, blood splattering across the expensive tile.

"Who...are you?" he asked. Tony picked him up by the collar, cold blue eyes staring into Thomas' own.

"I'm the man who's putting you in your place" He spat, landing another solid head butt to the man and knocking him out cold, letting him crumple to the floor. He stared down at the unconscious man on the floor. Blood was all over his face and his nose was practically non-existent, it would be a miracle if his eye sockets weren't broken.

"Sir, I suggest we leave. You still have to prepare for dinner" Jarvis suddenly rang in his ear, breaking him out of his frozen state.

"Good plan" He muttered, taking off and flying away from the very broken Thomas Richmond.


	15. Questions and Boredom

"Hey" Emma said quietly, approaching Pepper from behind. She had found her sister sitting quietly on a near by park bench, her head in her hands. Pepper lifted her head and nodded to her sister.

"Hi, did Mom send you?" She asked. Emma shook her head.

"No she didn't. I figured you could do with talking to someone who wasn't about to rat out everything you say" She said with a small laugh, thankful that Pepper laughed a little too. Emma sat herself down.

"I'm just so sick of her having to control everything!" Pepper stressed, throwing her hands in the air, "It's like she can't help herself!"

"I know but you know what she's like. Ever since the...incident she's just wanted to take care of you" Emma said. Pepper shook her head and let out a small laugh.

"Oh come on! She just wants me to quit my job and come back home. She told Tony in the hope that the wedding wouldn't happen!" Pepper spat. Emma gave her head a sharp shake but then stopped, thinking about all the possibilities.

"Well...maybe it's a little true" Emma admitted quietly, "But i'm sure she was just worried about you"

"But Emma, You don't know what Tony is like. He won't take this lying down..." She sobbed, "I know that he's not at the office" Emma put her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"He wouldn't..."

"Oh yes, he would..." Emma nodded in grave understanding.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked. Pepper took in a deep breath and wiped her eyes, giving her head a shake.

"I'm going to taste wedding cake, pick the flowers and marry the man I love" She said with a watery grin. Emma smiled and put her arm around her sister.

"That's the Pepper I know. Come on, lets go eat cake. Nothing makes you feel better like butter and sugar!"

--

He was thankful that no-one was home since taking the suit off (Even though he had perfected it) was not a quiet task. He groaned as the chest plate was removed and he stepped out of his boots. He grunted as he got changed back into a pair of jeans and a plain tee shirt. Now that he was home his anger was starting to melt away, leaving him empty. He poured himself a heavy scotch and threw himself down onto the white couch, not even bothering to climb up to the main level of the house. He remembered how pale she looked lying on the hospital bed, the panic and fear in the pit of his stomach. He wouldn't want anyone to feel that way. So to know that she'd been in that position twice practically made his eye twitch.

In two gulps he downed the hard drink, letting it burn a trail down his throat. It's a foreign concept to him, hitting a woman. Sure some of them have driven him crazy, Christine Everhart of Vanity Fair was one of them but he'd never raise a hand to a women. Not ever. Suddenly he felt something else, something that was more than familiar. It was love. He could see her when he closed his eyes and tipped his head back. Not the professional image that she used to put across, Miss Potts, but Pepper. Just Pepper. Her infectious laugh, her sparkling eyes, her pale skin that was always so soft under his finger tips.

A growl escaped his throat thinking about her as he heard the door above him unlock and four people walk in. Then she was there, opening the shop door and locking it behind her as usual, walking up to him with her wide smile. He grinned back but there was something behind it that made her pause. She knew that look, that smoldering darkness that was behind his eyes as he walked slowly towards her without saying a word. She his girlfriend. Not at this moment in time. She was prey. And God if she wasn't willing.

Before she could get a word out, he had grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, holding her wrists above her head and his lips attacking her throat, his teeth grinding against his skin. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling, the searing heat of his hard body against hers. Her questions were forgotten, her doubts and fears all washed away. She moaned lightly as he reached for her jeans zipper. Who cares if they were a little late. Pepper was in heaven.

--

An hour later they eventually emerged, both looking more than a little messy. Tony's hair clung to his face with sweat while Pepper barely changed back into her clothes properly. He had a goofy grin over his face and it only fell when he passed James in the hallway and he raised his eyebrow at his future son-in-law. James was understanding but he wasn't that understanding.

They showered and began to get dressed, not really saying more than two words to each other. It wasn't awkward but Pepper was desperate to say something to him.

"Tony, can I ask you something?" She said suddenly, pulling on a new pair of jeans. It was a casual dinner tonight. He turned to he surprised and nodded.

"Sure, ask away"

"What were you really doing today?" She said, sitting down on the bed. He paused, both his hands on his closet doors and his eyes fixed on the shirts, tee shirts and jackets that were hanging there.

"I told you, I was at the office" he said quietly. Pepper smiled sadly.

"Tony, we're not even married yet...do you really want to start lying to me now?" She said. He sighed and turned to her, "I know what my Mother told you"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked staring at her sadly.

"I wanted to and at first I just couldn't find a good time. It's not something you can just drop in a conversation!" She said, crossing her legs under her as she sat on the bed, "Eventually I just didn't want to bring it up. It was years ago I didn't think it was important"

"Anything to do with you is important" he said quietly. She smiled at him.

"Just...tell me that you didn't do anything completely stupid" She asked. He shrugged and walked over to the bed, sitting himself down next to her.

"I didn't do anything stupid" he said to her and she grinned, kissing him on the cheek before finishing getting dressed. She didn't hear him mutter under his breath.

"I did something right"

--

"Hello? Anyone here?" Rhodes shouted as he walked into the house, not one person in sight. He should have known that none of them would be ready. They were staying with Tony Stark. Suddenly a girl ran out and stopped on seeing him, like a dear in headlights. She had shoulder length straight brunette hair and big blue eyes. She grinned at him and Rhodes couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi..I'm James Rhodes, i'm a friend on Tony and Pepper's" He said. Emma couldn't stop grinning at the extremely handsome man standing infront of her and she silently thanked God that she was dressed and ready to go.

"I'm Emma, Peppers sister" She giggled, "Are you coming to dinner tonight?" It was all she could do to not cross her fingers infront of her. He nodded, the sweet smitten smile still over his face.

"Yeah, i'm Tony's best man...I take it you're Pepper's maid of honor?" Emma nodded.

"Sure am!" Rhodes felt like jumping up and down for joy.

"Well then, I look forward to dancing with you" he said, his voice low and smooth like velvet. Emma's legs almost fell out from under her and probably would have if Pepper hadn't pulled her focus.

"Oh hey Rhodes! Glad you could make it!" She grinned, " I see you've met my sister Emma" He nodded.

"Yeah...we were just getting acquainted" He said, his eyes still on a blushing Emma. Pepper grinned looking between the two of them.

"Rhodey! Great! Someone else who can save me from my mother-in-law!" Tony exclaimed appearing from the stairs with a relieved grin. None of them had time to relax. Pepper was already ushering them to the car where her parents were waiting.

--

Pepper sighed, happy to finally get some peace and quiet after what had been an extremely stressful day. The next day would be the day before her wedding and she wouldn't be staying at home. Tony, Rhodes and James would be staying in the house along with a few other members of Tony's family while Pepper, Emma and Linda were going to stay in a hotel and then arrive at the house by car the next day.

The final dinner was a quiet and relaxed affair with both Emma and Rhodes getting on like a house on fire, practically ignoring everyone else around the table. Things were still tense between Pepper and her Mother, neither of them saying much directly to each other. Pepper just needed time but she could hardly tell her mother to leave the day before her wedding. She was taking the high road.

She lay in bed with the lights low so she could read her book. Emma and Rhodes were still talking in the living room while James and Linda had eventually retired to their bed. Tony was down working on something in the shop (He wouldn't tell her what) which left Pepper to sit quietly and read. Peace in the kingdom at last.

As she lay on her side, the book in front of her face, she didn't notice Tony walking in the room and kneeling down in front of her.

"What you doing?" He asked, something in his voice telling her that she wasn't going to get to read for much longer.She moved the book and there was his face, his eyes as wide as quarters and a wicked smile over his face. She smiled back softly.

"I'm reading...I thought the book would have given that away" She said quietly, moving the book back in front of her face. He sighed.

"Pepper?"

"Yes Tony?"

"I'm bored" She screwed her eyes shut. She hated it when Tony was bored. He got all hyper active and no-one could ever get any peace and quiet until Tony was happy.

"Okay, why don't you go work on the suit? Or one of your cars?" She suggested, desperate to hold onto what ever quiet she could. He started tapping on his chest and Pepper frowned a little, the noise annoying her.

"Nothing left to do with them. Come on" He whined, "I'm bored...do something with me!" Pepper sighed as he jumped over her and landed on the other side of the bed.

"Like what exactly, I'm reading" As soon as the words had left her mouth, Tony's hand had reached out and plucked the book from her own and thrown it across the room, his eyes on her the whole time.

"See, no more book. Play with me" he said completely serious. Pepper growled a little under her breath, reciting the words 'for better for worse' over and over in her head. She stared at him and he grinned back.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" She asked. Stupid question. Tony just raised an eyebrow at her and continued to grin. "You really do know the best ways to get a girl into bed..."

"I'm adorable and you know it!" he said looking at her with wide innocent eyes. She hated it when he did that, his eyes were one of his best features and god he knew it.

"Tony, you need to relax a little" She said quietly, "I'm going to try and sleep now. Jarvis, lights out" She said, bathing the room in darkness and leaving Tony sitting on top of the bed, staring down at her blacked out form, disappointment over his face. It didn't last long and he grinned as he felt her hands suddenly wrap around his neck and pull him down on top of her. Tony Stark wasn't bored anymore.


	16. ZZ TOP!

"So you're sure that you're organised?" Pepper asked frantically, not for the first time that morning, as she ran around her room packing her bags to leave for the hotel. Tony was lying back on their bed watching the wide LCD television, an amused smile over his face.

"Pepper, I have told you over a hundred times already. Yes, everything is organised. No, we won't mess up the house and Yes, Rhodey is going to keep me in line" He said before pushing himself off the bed and taking the frantic red head into his arms, "Honey, you have to calm down. You're going give yourself a heart attack and that won't help anyone" He said gently. Pepper sighed, her whole body relaxing against him.

"I know...I can't help it" She stressed, "In case you hadn't noticed i'm very used to being in complete control!" She said with a small smile making Tony laugh.

"Well I think you can let someone else be in control for just a few days. Who knows, you may even like it?" He said raising his eyebrow. "The wedding planner has everything under control. The flowers are arriving by cold van tomorrow at 8am, Our suits are all in my walk in closet and are pressed and I already called the Four Seasons and confirmed your rooms as well as booked you and all your others girls in for a long torturous session at their Spa"

Pepper grinned at him and felt like she might cry from relief. Never in her life had she ever heard of Tony Stark personally calling to confirm anything other than her engagement ring. Eventually they came to the compromise of having a small ceremony at their home but having a huge party at the Four Seasons. It meant that Pepper could have the people she really wanted there for the 'I do's' but that the board members and other socialites (Who were only really invited because it was expected) wouldn't go sour at being snubbed. She was about to speak but he held his hand up.

"AND I also confirmed everything for the reception too. Everything is under control" Pepper once again leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yay" She said quietly. Tony laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You're very welcome now come on, Happy is outside with the Bentley and I refuse to let him wait around any longer since having you around will really put a kink in my plans to have Miss June and November round" he said, spinning her around with one hand and picking up her case with the other, walking her out of the door.

--

An hour later and Pepper had never felt more relaxed in her life as she sat in the delicately scented steam room, her head tipped back and eyes closed. Emma and Linda were sitting either side of her in much the same position.

"So...are you nervous?" Emma asked. Pepper opened her eyes and looked over to her sister who still had her own eyes closed. She closed them again.

"You know, I'm not. We're practically married anyway so I suppose this just finally seals the deal" She shrugged but then grinned, "But I am excited about finally getting married. You know, putting on the dress and having the big party" Emma giggled.

"Say...is...James seeing anyone at the moment?" She asked sheepishly. Pepper grinned.

"No...Why ever would you ask?" She said innocently. Emma would have blushed if the steam in the room hadn't already flushed her entire body.

"He's cute! and such a nice guy!" She said. Pepper nodded.

"Yeah, Rhodey's the best. I've known him a long time"

"Well if you ask me..." Linda began to say. Pepper scowled, her eyes opening to face her mother.

"You know what, Mother, nobody asked you and technically i'm still very very mad at you" She snapped, "You're lucky you're even still coming to the wedding but it would mess up the seating chart and poor Jennifer has enough on her plate to deal with without me calling her the day before the wedding and telling her to totally rearrange the head table!"

Pepper fought for breath as she finished her rant, which was hard in a room with 90 percent humidity. Emma patted her sister on the shoulder.

"Okay, Pep...just breath. Calm. This is you're time! It's all about you!" She said, making Pepper smile but Linda didn't want to let it lie.

"Virginia, I was only trying to help..."

"Well DON'T! Mom, I understand it was a horrible things to witness, believe me, it wasn't exactly fun for me either but I'm fine now. In fact I am better than fine so you don't have to try and take my life in your own hands anymore...and you haven't for a very long time" She said quietly.

"I just think he had a right..."

"Mother, saying that over and over is not justification alright? You just don't get it! Tony, as much as I love him, borders on megalomania. He won't take it lying down. Now he's told me that he didn't do anything, I don't believe him but I'm not going to push the issue" She sighed.

"Easy Pepper, breath!" Emma said, putting a hand on her sisters shoulder, "Come on, it's your wedding! It's all about you so lets go ice up and get something to eat. And you." Emma turned to her mother, "Stop trying to control everything, God you two are so a like at times!"

--

After a full day of pampering, waxing and facials, Pepper finally felt ready to get married. It wasn't that she wasn't ready for the actual deed she wasn't ready for, it was the horrible feeling that she didn't feel pretty enough. Of course, she'd never tell Tony that. He'd think it was the most stupid thing he'd ever heard. She just didn't feel like she could pull off the pretty white dress and the diamonds but it was amazing what some therapy could do.

But she still wouldn't turn down Pizza.

Linda had turned in early for the night leaving Pepper and Emma sitting together on Pepper's bed, a large stuffed crust pizza sitting between them. They didn't feel the need to speak, the movie that was on keeping them both totally involved. It was what Pepper needed, something to clear her head. Suddenly, her phone began to ring and she grinned, knowing exactly who it was from the personalised ring tone.

"Hey, I thought you'd be out with the guys tonight?" Pepper said. She heard a sigh on the other end of the phone which put her immediately on edge.

"yeah...No we hung out this afternoon but I figured you'd want me sober tomorrow" He said lightly.

"Well yes, that would be a good idea" She heard him sigh again, "Is everything okay?"

"I got a problem..."

"What problem? What is it?" She felt panic mixed with bile rise in her throat. Was he going to call off the wedding? Suddenly decide that he really didn't want to get married and he really wanted to go back to screwing every woman he could get his hands on?. Her head started to throb and she wondered how on earth someone could cause so much panic with only four little words.

"My hair won't sit right..." He muttered. Pepper almost choked from laughing so hard, Emma almost jumping out of her skin from the sudden noise.

"Tony, for as long as I've known you...you've never had a bad hair day in your life" She giggled, making gestures to Emma with her hair in a crude attempt to explain what was going on.

"Well...I do today and I'm worried it'll be like this tomorrow. The one day I need my hair to sit right...not that I don't always need my hair to sit right, its part of my boyish charm..."

"Sweetie, you're babbling. Come on, whats really wrong?" She asked gently. There was a shuffling on the line as Tony threw himself down on their bed.

"I guess I just wanted to hear your voice" He said quietly, "It's weird not having you around"

"I miss you too, but relax...pretty soon you won't be able to get rid of me!" she laughed and he grinned.

"I know, it's late. I'm gonna let you turn in while I play with my hair a little bit more" He said playfully before his tone became serious, "I love you"

"I love you too" She said softly, ignoring Emma's twisted face out of the corner of her eye, "And maybe you should try using Wax instead of Gel?"

--

He hadn't slept more than 3 hours the whole night, his head was too full of completely ridiculous questions. Would his hair sit okay? What if Rhodey for some reason forgot or lost the rings? What if Pepper had second thoughts? What if? What if? What if? All of them giving him nothing more that a sore head and getting him no closer to sleep. He wondered if Pepper was doing the same thing.

She was.

Pepper also lay awake thinking the same questions, including thinking about her hair. It was only when the sun started to stream through her window did she realise that today was the day. She was getting married. With a burst of energy and an ecstatic smile she jumped out of her bed and ran through the door to the adjoining room that belonged to her (Still sleeping) sister.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Pepper screamed, running towards the bed and jumping up and down on it. Emma pulled her pillow over her head, groaning as she was bounced up and down on the mattress.

"Pep...please stop...it's too early!" She groaned, Pepper falling down next to her.

"Look, this is the first time I've been able to totally let go...in forever! Let me have this!" Pepper exclaimed, "Now come on up! We need to get breakfast and then its to hair and make-up so I can get married!" She shouted, getting up and bouncing on the bed. Linda smiled as she walked into the room, happy for her daughter to have the big grin plastered over her face.

"Mom! Make Pepper stop!" Emma wailed. Linda shrugged.

"Oh no, my days of getting involved are over! Let your sister enjoy her big day!" She said, watching Pepper jump up and down on the bed, her bed hair flying everywhere. Emma groaned again, it was far too early to have your sister jumping on your bed without coffee in your system.

--

Rhodes rolled his eyes as he opened Tony's bedroom door. It was 6am and Tony was still fast asleep in bed, despite the fact that Jarvis had raised the shades and sun light was pouring into the room. Sticking out from under the white duvet was a tuft of black hair.

"Tony...hey Tony, come on man..." Rhodes said as he walked over and tried to shake the other man awake. Suddenly the covers were thrown off making Rhodes stumble backwards in shock, Tony's loud voice cutting through the quite.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" He shouted, jumping up out of his bed and bouncing off the mattress. Rhodes stood blinking at him for a moment before shaking his head and laughing at his friend.

"Damn you almost gave me a heart attack!" he said laughing, "I never thought I'd see the day you'd be excited about getting married" Tony grinned and shrugged.

"Yeah but thats cause I never thought i'd be marrying Pepper"

"I did, She's the only woman that'll put up with you" Rhodey quipped earning him a light punch on the shoulder. "Jennifer is ready to start bringing in the set up before the flowers arrive so all you need to do right now is calm down and get a shower" He laughed as Tony practically skipped off to his bathroom. He didn't think he'd ever seen Tony as happy as he was today.

As time went on the house began to fill with people. People first setting up the arch in the garden where the ceremony was going to take place, then people with flowers to fill said already blooming garden with even more colour (White, as Pepper requested and absolutely NO carnations) and then finally relatives and close friends of both the bride and the groom. Tony didn't really keep in contact with many members of his family, a couple of cousins, a few aunts and uncles. Some of his cousins were bitter about not being involved with the company and didn't want to know unless there was something for them to gain from it. They weren't worth his time. The only thing that mattered today was he was marrying Pepper, the woman who loved him through thick and thin, through every scratch and bruise.

He almost took a step back when he was bombarded with compliments and congratulations as he slid down the stairs in his suit along with Rhodes. James was already down the stairs and mingling with everyone, helping the people mix together. It was daunting. Tony hadn't been in a room with this many family members in a long time and the image of Pepper in her white dress was the only thing stopping him from turning tail and hiding in his room until they had all left. Suddenly he was sent a saving grace in the form of his wedding planner, Jennifer's face, smiling in front of him and pulling him off to one side.

"You all set Mr Stark? Not going to run off an hide are we?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Not at all" he said, trying to sound as confident as possible which would have been easier had his voice not been shaking.

"Well good because I'm going to need you and your grooms men at the alter in 5 minutes time" She said smiling at him. He felt a jolt inside his gut and nodded sharply, taking in a deep breath through his nose to calm the butterflies in his stomach. The sound of the Bentley pulling up outside didn't help in the slightest.

"Right, just let me check my hair..."

--

It felt strange to have so many people around her all at once. There was someone behind her finishing the half up do on her hair, making sure that the diamond hair slide sat just right and that the light waves cascaded down without being tangled. There was someone in front of her fussing with her make-up, occasionally telling her to keep still (Which was hard when someone was pulling at your hair) and there was someone around her, just generally fixing the dress in all the right places, making sure there were no snags and no pulls where they shouldn't be.

For once though, Pepper was enjoying the fuss. She was enjoying what it was leading up to. The vows, the ring on her finger and the kiss at the alter, not to mention the massive party but all of that was nothing in comparison to the feeling of calling herself Mrs Stark. The name a thousand and one women all wanted. She felt like she was dreaming as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her dress was simple, strapless and floor length with a corset like bodice which accented her best features.

"Wow, you scrub up well sis" Emma said standing behind her and looking in the mirror. Her hair had been put up completely with the same style of diamond hair slide and her dress was a simple fitted strapless in a dark teal green, with her eye make-up matching. Pepper grinned as she picked up her bouquet of white Lillie's.

"You don't look half bad yourself" She said lightly, as her mother walked in the door wearing a silk dress that was close to the same teal colour of Emma's but it came to just below the knee and had a sweetheart neckline with the straps thicker at the top and thinning as they met the chest. She was holding her obnoxious hat in her hands.

"Look at you, Virginia. You look stunning" She said quietly, "Both of you do" She took in a sharp breath and held both her daughters hands in her own. "I want you to know that I'm so very proud of both of you, I couldn't have asked for two better daughters" Pepper began to wave her hand in front of her face in a vain attempt to not burst into tears.

"Mom, don't you'll make me cry!" she sniffed, "And you look great!"

"I'm glad you think so because the car is outside waiting for you" She smiled, "Come on, lets get you married!"

--

Her hands were shaking as she pulled up to the front of the house, the car immediately surrounded by the press, the flashbulbs practically blinding Pepper but she smiled gracefully as she got out of the car never the less as if they weren't even there. She walked into the house and met her father in the front room. He was beaming at her.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and hugging her gently. She grinned at him.

"So...is everything ready?" She asked, "He's not chained to the alter so he can't run is he? James laughed.

"No no, he's there. I got Jim holding him down" He chuckled, "Everyone is sitting out there. Just waiting for you. Ready?"

Pepper nodded. She'd always been ready.

The garden wasn't exactly massive (One of the tiny trade offs for having a house on the edge of a cliff) but it was the perfect size for a small wedding. Just in front of a small fountain, an arch that had white flowers winding round it was in place where the priest, Tony and Rhodes was standing. The aisle was only defined by the space between the rows of chairs laid out on either side. The whole garden was bright with colour and life while smelling sweet and fragrant. It was exactly as Pepper had imagined it.

Tony felt his breath catch in his throat as Linda walked down the aisle to sit herself down at the front, she winked at him and he smiled. Suddenly the sting quartet started and slowly Emma began to walk down towards them, a huge grin on her face and a blush rising when she realised that Rhodes was smiling at her. Then there she was, Pepper was coming towards him holding onto her fathers arm, a bashful grin on his face. He knew she wasn't always great with being the centre of attention and as the bride, the focus was pretty much all on her. They stopped and James gave her a teary kiss on the cheek before Pepper reached out and grabbed Tony's hand. The priest smiled and began.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons. In its right relation, it's the uniting of two souls already attuned to each other. When such a true bond already exists between man and woman, it is fitting that an outer acknowledgment be made. This acknowledgment is the prime object of this gathering and this ceremony. We are here to bear witness to the entry into the closer relationship of husband and wife of these beloved friends who are already one in spirit." He said, speaking softly but with strong conviction.

"If anyone knows any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" Tony almost burst out laughing when Pepper screwed her eyes shut, certain that her mother or some random Blonde would come out of the blue. It would be just like her luck. When no-one shouted "NO! He the father of my child" or "He slept with me last night!" the priest continued.

"You are now taking into your care and keeping the happiness of the one person in all the world whom you love best. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust as well. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities, and to share love. Both the bride and groom have prepared their own vows" He smiled, nodding to Tony. He took in a deep shaky breath.

"I've done a lot of really stupid things. I wasn't someone that you could take home to meet your parents or even someone that you could take home. Period. But through all of it, you've been there for me to hold my hand. When I was taken, it was you that I thought of at night, when I got scared and when I was busting out because I knew it was you that I had to come home to. I promise that I'll always love you, protect you and be your night light until the day I die" she giggled as he blushed at the end, the fond memory of that night washing over her.

"Tony, I've always been proud of how professional I could be. It didn't matter what crazy thing you asked me to do or find, I always did it because that was my job but then as time went on it became more than a job, it was my life. You are my life and I never thought I'd be marrying my job. I don't expect you to suddenly have a halo because I wouldn't want you to change a thing. I promise to listen when you need to rant, to love you always and to never let you feel alone"

"Antony, will you have Virginia to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Virginia, will you have Antony to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

He didn't have to tell Tony and Pepper twice as the two rushed towards each other, their lips crushing gently together in a gentle kiss as the string quartet started up again, confetti being thrown over the two as they pulled away and began to make their way up the aisle and towards the Bentley that was waiting to take them to the Four Seasons.

They both got into the car, sitting quietly beside each other in comfortable silence. It confused Happy, he expected manic kissing or at least giggling. Pepper looked at Tony from the side of her eye. Tony looked at Pepper from the side of his like they were sharing a secret joke.

"WE'RE MARRIED! AAAAHHHHH!!"

Then suddenly both of them turned to each other and erupted into screams and shouted laughter, causing Happy to jump out of his skin and almost swerve the car. They were like a couple of happy drunk teenagers who had just been named Prom king and queen.

--

The main ballroom of the Four Seasons was crammed with tables, all trimmed in dark blue clothes and white and silver place settings. The tables all surrounded a dance floor with a stage at the top end, set up for the band. The place was filled with people also, board members, stock owners, socialites and charity representatives were all at their places, standing up and applauding the bride and groom as they entered the room.

The speeches were short and sweet, just the way Tony and Pepper wanted them but with plenty of 'aw' moments that the guests all took in their stride. Their first dance reminded Pepper a lot of the night at the fire mans benefit and it didn't go unnoticed by Tony either as they spun around the floor to 'Iris' that was being sung live by the Goo Goo Dolls.

"Do you remember the first time we danced?" He whispered, holding her tightly against him. She grinned.

"Of course I do. I was in a ridiculous dress, you smelled faintly of Hugo boss and then you went to get me and drink and left me on the balcony"

"I did leave for a good reason"

"I know you did...but I never did get that drink"

"Well maybe I'll get you one tonight, I figure I do owe it to you" She smiled, her cheek against his as she could see Emma and Rhodes dancing from the corner of her eye. Both of them looked so completely happy together as the spun around the floor. James and Linda also joined the happy couples as everyone was invited to join the floor. There was a pause as the song finished and the Goo Goo Dolls left the stage, the couples all looking confused. All apart from Emma and Pepper who gave each other a knowing grin.

"Oh...I got you a little present by the way" Pepper whispered to Tony who looked completely bewildered. Suddenly a very familiar riff broke out from the darkened stage. Tony stared at Pepper in astonishment.

"You...you got ZZ Top to play our wedding?!" He shouted, practically jumping up and down. Pepper laughed and nodded.

"Sure did. I figured you'd prefer this to some random jazz band" She said as the couples began to dance to Sharp Dressed Man. He grabbed her and pulled her into a proper Hollywood kiss, pulling her over and bending her back gently. She was a little light headed when she was pulled back up.

"You are the best wife ever!" He said over the loud guitars as they danced. It was perfect, Pepper thought, finally married to the man that she'd been in love with way longer than she cared to admit to herself. She didn't want to admit how stupid she'd been. She felt warm against him, she fit comfortably in his arms and the feel of the skin on her bare back still gave him goose bumps. They were perfect.

_The End_

**The Trick is to Keep Breathing - Sneak Peak!!**

He had always been proud of his looks. They had helped get him far in life, helped him get away with far too much than he'd care to admit. When they had found him his face had been barely recognisable. His nose was non-existant, his teeth were crushed within his mouth and his face was practically caved in. The many surgeries had been long and painful, but they had done it. He had a new face. It was strange that he didn't look like himself and he still had a nasty scar that ran down the left side of his face, but it would heal eventually to something a little less angry.

As he lay in the hospital bed, his fists closing around the news paper in his hand, he read the headlines to himself. There on the front page was a full photo of the woman that had done this to him and the man that she now called her husband. As gently as he could he tore the picture out, marveling at how beautiful she looked.

"Pepper Stark..." He muttered over and over to himself as the pain killers took over. He had a plan and he hoped Stark Industries were still employing.

--

Well that's it! Influenza is over and I'm so happy everyone enjoyed it! Yes, The Trick is to Keep Breathing is the name of the sequel and that was a little sneak peak into it. Over 200 reviews! OMFG!! Everyone keep your eyes open because the first chapter of the sequel will be up and running soon!!


End file.
